


Vernal Equinox  春分日

by Alice_Edith_Maria_Chow



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 10:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18444935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Edith_Maria_Chow/pseuds/Alice_Edith_Maria_Chow
Summary: Dick Grayson的生日是每年的春分日。而每次过生日时，他和Jason Todd之间都会拥有一个奇妙而独一无二的吻。而Jason Todd把他们统统都装进了回忆。靓仔义警，在线亲亲





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick Grayson的生日是每年的春分日。  
> 而每次过生日时，他和Jason Todd之间都会拥有一个奇妙而独一无二的吻。  
> 而Jason Todd把他们统统都装进了回忆。  
> 靓仔义警，在线亲亲

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☞角色版权属于华纳/DCcomics，一切祝福属于Richard John Grayson，甜蜜属于他们，他们属于彼此，ooc属于我。预警：本文可能会出现大量/严重/惨不忍睹的ooc内容。  
> ☞私设多，情节发展和时间线与原作严重不符。可以看作保留了身份和早期经历设定的平行宇宙。  
> ☞文末解锁注释/碎碎念和笔者其他的关于文章内容的反思
> 
> ♡爱丽鸽在进行新的文字风格的尝试，希望可以得到反馈与互动，爱你🙏

1 18-12  
Jason Todd刚到蝙蝠家做罗宾那年，前任罗宾，现任夜翼Dick Grayson回到韦恩家庆祝他的18岁生日。

春分日。

——在这个实际上并没有任何特殊之处的日子里尝试着把鸡蛋用一种违反地心引力的方法放置在桌面上毫无意义，简直比无聊还无聊。  
Jason想着，在竖鸡蛋的尝试又一次以失败告终以后气呼呼地丢下了手里的鸡蛋。那枚呈现完美卵圆形的蛋在桌面上晃晃荡荡，骨碌碌地向着危险的边缘滚去，在即将从桌边滚落亲吻地面的时候被一只足够漂亮的手接住。  
Dick Grayson，他那位名义上的兄长，他身上制服的前一任主人，他尽力模仿、尽力想要成为的人，被他以为只活在展示柜里的完美的黄金男孩拯救了他手心里那位可怜的Humpy-Dumpy先生。

Jason偏过头去看他时，Dick仍保持着微微弯腰，左手握住鸡蛋的动作。然后他把餐椅从桌旁拉开，用一个随意的姿势在皮面的靠椅上坐下，侧过身子向着那个男孩子——Jason似乎还没注意到自己的目光过于集中地凝聚在那几根抓握着鸡蛋的手指上。然后Dick伸出那只空着的右手来，向他提出握手邀请。  
“嘿，小翅膀，我们早些时候已经见过面了不是吗？”  
还没等Jason反应过来，那只原本握着鸡蛋的手就已经揉乱了他的头发，还有两片嘴唇压上了他的发顶——他甚至没机会发出抗议。

虽说这不是第一次见面了，但鉴于两人此前碰面的时候只经历了隔着多米诺面具叫着代号的互动和匆匆忙忙只交换名字就结束的聊天，这还是该算作他们的第一次相处。此前Jason可能会说自己认识了夜翼，或者说自己对那双颜色漂亮的蓝眼睛和他那一头半长的黑发印象深刻——但这绝对是他第一次认识那个活生生的格雷森。  
没有人会不喜欢Dick Grayson，十二岁的男孩儿得出结论。

吃饭的时候Jason尽力把自己的左眼翻进鼻窝里，用一种会让他眼眶发疼甚至感到头晕的方式在尽可能不偏过头去的前提下盯住坐在自己右面那个爱显爱说笑的家伙——今天晚上他可真是说了不少话，而且还在不停地出声咯咯咯地笑——而一向严肃的布鲁斯似乎还对此没有任何异议。  
嗯呒，Jason在心里点头，至少那人刚刚把那勺子奶油汤送进嘴里的动作还是可圈可点的。  
男孩子绝不承认那张挂着格雷森式招牌微笑的脸实在好看得让他嫉妒。

照理人们在春分的时候只会为Eostra女神①举办盛宴，Jason想，不过要是不考虑性别问题的话，说Dick是那位日耳曼神话里的神明倒也不是不可以接受。毕竟他四周蓬勃活跃的温柔已经快要在他头顶上聚积出一个具象化的光环了。  
不过话又说回来了，到底是什么样的Dickhead才会高高兴兴地接受Dick这个诡异而富有暗示意义的名字，然后还自己高高兴兴地说“Happy Dick's Day”？  
Jason放任自己陷入关于那个人的胡思乱想，丝毫没注意到一抹与蝙蝠洞的灰黑和罗宾的红绿黄截然不同的克莱因蓝已经顺着他蔓延的思绪溜进了他的血液，在他的胸前刻上了一只无形的知更鸟。

2 22-16  
在Dick 22岁生日那天，Jason在软磨硬泡之下得到了Dick的第一个落在嘴唇上的吻——  
那年Jason Todd 16岁。

好吧，虽然说实话那压根算不上亲吻，只是两个人嘴唇与嘴唇间蜻蜓翅膀拂过水面一样的轻触。但是得到那个吻仍然被Jason自己评为四年罗宾生活里最难的一个任务，即使他俩已经会分享一罐儿冰激凌，还会在老蝙蝠看不见的地方勾勾小手指。  
那时Jason还要踮一踮脚尖才能吻到Dick。他让自己的两瓣嘴唇飞快地掠过Dick的嘴唇，又凑过去，拉住他的头，把自己的半张脸怼到Dick右侧的脸颊上去，把那一块本就总是因为快乐而泛着健康的红润的皮肤蹭得更红些。

嗨，怪他转移阵地太快。  
Jason后来回忆起这件事时候想。那个吻太过清浅，又短暂到几乎可以忽略不计。文学点儿形容的话，那简直像漆黑夜里极光掠过波澜不惊的深湖。

那个所谓的「吻」之后的三个月里他们并没再见过面。大蓝鸟有了自己的城市，他在哥谭出现得没那么勤了。  
同年六月的时候Jason要跟着老蝙蝠飞到中东去。他在出发前的凌晨黑进了大蓝鸟的通讯频道（Jason算好了时间，那时候他应该刚刚结束夜巡），躲在浴室里嘟嘟囔囔叽叽喳喳吵吵嚷嚷地冲着话筒说了一堆傻话，语速快得好像闪电小子附体。  
“等我回来过十七岁生日——我还要想想要什么生日礼物才好……”  
但那年Jason没能过上17岁生日——  
他和Dick再“重逢”时，Dick只能在雨中俯身拥抱一块大理石墓碑。

3 25-19  
三年以后的世界发生了很多考验人理解能力的事情。比如亡者返乡，比如哥谭的地下犯罪集团在不到两周的时间里彻底洗牌，还比如披着穷凶极恶犯罪老大伪装的反英雄卧底拒不坦白所有事的口是心非。

那年哥谭的新任“黑帮老大”经历了崭新人生中最大的一次滑铁卢——  
敢举着两把枪单枪匹马端掉一整个贩毒集团的红头罩先生不敢明目张胆地给布鲁德海文的蓝鸟送生日礼物而打算从安全屋的窗户偷溜进去，匿名留下一束白延胡索②（还是粉色纸包裹的）这件事本身就已经是非常掉价的懦夫行为了，更别提他实施行动的时候还被安全屋的主人当场抓包而被迫表白——  
哦看在蝙蝠侠的粉色桃心内裤的份上，那可真是糗到家了。  
Jason在那之后的很长一段时间里都不太想要回忆起那段经历。

“哦！我就知道，不管发生什么，我的小翅膀果然还是爱着我的——”  
蓝鸟欢快地叽叽喳喳，快活得简直像是要扑过去拥抱旁边那个正站在具象化的尴尬形成的乌云底下的男人，好像丝毫不知道那人正愤愤地腹诽他像只过分聒噪的知更鸟。  
——从去年圣诞节前夕算，老子花了一个月的时间鼓起勇气决定要给你送礼物，又花了一个月制定行动计划以免被你发现，然后花上一个月选择礼物——结果现在呢？全乱套了！Jason脑子里响起可怖的绝望的嘶吼声。  
恼羞成怒，红头罩面罩之下的脸红成了和他那审美扭曲的伪装一样的颜色。他感觉自己的脑子里像是在进行不受控的热核物理实验或者是在上演一场导弹爆炸，他的喉咙像是被人紧紧掐住，舌头麻木发痛，无法呼吸也无法说些反驳的话。Jason整个人都沉浸在浓郁厚重的尴尬震惊羞愤和不知所措之中，呆愣着无法做出任何回应，直到那两条胳膊真的搂住了自己的脖颈，那双嘴唇隔着头罩亲吻自己的侧脸时他才做出了第一个反应动作。

Jason Todd下意识屈起两条前臂，别别扭扭地回应了这个拥抱。

——哦真该死，Red hood想，我应该跳开溜走再在墙上留下两个弹孔才对。  
然后他挣扎着从Nightwing紧紧拥着他的胳臂间钻出去。也许他用上了臂肘和膝盖，动作活像条凶猛的Leopard coralgrouper③。

横扫哥谭无敌手的Red hood最后从窗子里跳出去落荒而逃，只在身后留下一句恼羞成怒的“Go fuck yourself, Dickie bird! ”，狼狈得像是个受了小群体排挤的中学女生。  
Jason跑回自己的安全屋，瘫在那张堆满靠垫的旧沙发上。噢，好巧不巧，他的沙发正对着他的情报墙，他只要一抬眼就能看到那张被图钉结结实实地固定在整面墙正中间的那张照片——Dick的笑脸从没看起来如此欠揍过。这时，一股复杂的挫败感像毒藤女的魔豆一样从他胸口悄无声息地发芽，迅速伸展枝叶攻城略地，藤蔓吞噬了他和他的整间屋子。  
他怎么也想不明白到底是哪个环节出了错误才导致这种尴尬的失败事件的发生，他怎么也想不出还有什么告白方式比这个奇妙夜发生的这场闹剧更为尴尬。  
极为反常的，哥谭那天晚上能看见星星。与平日里一团模糊的光晕不同，月亮的轮廓也清晰明了。  
看吧，红头罩，你多失败，现在就连月亮都出来看你笑话了。看看它那张滑稽的黄色大圆脸吧，嘲讽都明明白白写在那抹诡异、邪恶、幸灾乐祸的笑里了。  
19岁的小伙子觉得自己大概算是初恋告吹，他发出一声绝望的呻吟，双手用力抓揉自己的头发，像是蹂躏一团干草。

——————————————————————————

至于那次蹩脚又笨拙但误打误撞成功了的表白之后发生的事情，大概所有能读懂“坠入爱河”这四个字的朋友都能想象得出。  
不过说实话，Jason Todd那个别扭鬼还是在听了Dick“承认罪行的坦白”以后才允许对方攥住自己的小手指。  
“好吧，好吧，我投降——我承认我作弊了。”Dick说，“芭芭拉在我的通讯频道里告诉我说你要来，我就放弃了那天的夜巡，直接回家了。  
“但我那天可是一步不停地跑了十三个街区才赶在你离开之前回到安全屋的，而你居然一点儿都没体谅老年人见到你时候那激动的心情，居然还径直逃走了，甚至没给你的迪基鸟留下一个吻。”  
Dick垂下眼角，做出一副失落的表情。  
反驳不过的Jason决定用自己的嘴唇和实际行动把那个“欠下的吻”补足。

4 26-20  
理所当然的，第二年的生日被那对儿爱人变成了一场约会。  
更年轻的那个小子居然纯情得可怕。二十岁的人想不出什么浪漫的花招来，只能在大清早抱着把吉他装作毫不在意的样子，走过去问他那位窝在沙发里头发乱糟糟的恋人想听什么曲子。

“巴赫④。”  
蓝眼睛的人欢快地说。  
“这可是把吉他……”Jason皱起眉头。  
“所以就放下它，过来陪我坐坐——如果你愿意的话就给我读些什么东西，要是不愿意，我就亲亲你，然后再让你给我读点什么东西——”  
吉他马上被丢在长绒地毯上。

高个子的年轻男人走过去，俯下身子去亲吻爱人，然后被那双挂在他脖颈的手拉到沙发上坐下，再一次同他温柔的恋人沉浸在一个甜蜜而漫长的吻里（感谢宜家的沙发，它的质量好到足以让两个大男人胡打胡闹而不会变形散架）。

“我当然愿意，公主小姐，但是按照我的规矩——我要先拿到酬劳。”  
Jason左侧的嘴角向上翘着，狭长的绿眼睛微微眯起。他笑得很好看。  
最后他们就着黑胶唱片里的巴赫读了几章书，期间掺杂着无数个细碎而温柔的啄吻。  
好吧，Jason最后也还是弹了大半个下午的吉他。绿眼睛的年轻人只套了条花灰的宽松运动裤，夕阳从窗口象牙白的纱帘里透过来，给他麦色的皮肤染上一层金绒。Dick不想用什么“宛如神明”之类的矫情形容词，但那幅光景在他眼中简直美得过分：  
“Can’t live without your love inside me now……”⑤

——Jason的嗓子唱情歌很好听。

入夜的时候两个人窝在露台的飘窗上看星星看月亮，Dick搂着抱枕，Jason搂着Dick。  
“所以……你是什么时候开始喜欢那种宗教风格浓厚的音乐的？我怎么不知道？”  
“好吧，你又逼我来坦白局——我都没想到你真的有巴赫的曲子。我只是随便说了什么用吉他弹不了的曲子……我只是想让你到我旁边来坐坐，还想亲亲你，我还……”  
Dick没说完的后半句话被Jason的嘴唇堵回了喉咙。  
不过比起这个带着冰镇汽水味道的吻来说，那些事情就完全不重要了。  
那半句话完全可以心照不宣嘛。

5 27-21  
下一次生日约会发生在游乐园——两个人十分默契地选择出门而不是像去年一样一整天窝在沙发上交换呼吸。  
而至于为什么是游乐园——  
Jason表示那大概只是因为那天他们在走路的时候把更多的注意力放在了对方的脸颊和嘴唇上面，而不是关注方向和脚下的路。  
——谁知道沿着主干道一路向北走过去会径直穿过五排卡通人偶店直直撞进排队等待乘坐摩天轮的人流里？  
不过因这而产生的甜蜜巧合也实在是很棒——世界上还有什么地方比游乐园更适合进行一场约会呢？

是的，就像Jason回忆里那样，他们两个一刻不停地亲吻，抓握对方的手腕，用虎口摩擦手背，用手臂勾住脖颈，手指牵拉绞结衣襟和袖边。Dick用嘴唇衔住Jason的上唇，Jason用虎牙轻轻啃咬他下唇作为回应。舌尖在追逐缠绕时掠过上颚和齿列，带来奇幻缱绻的酥痒和电流感。即使不会因此而感到缺氧，二人的心跳仍然都比平时快些，气息更灼烫，呼吸更急促。  
——情人的眼里溢满炽热的雀跃。

事实上他们两个没有尝试任何高空项目的打算（对于几乎每天晚上都在进行高空跑酷的义警来说，过山车和旋转木马的惊险程度实在无甚区别了），也不想把射击屋和飞镖场的所有玩具都赢回安全屋，两个身量健壮的成年男子去玩卡丁车的话又太像搅局，两个“恐怖分子”对鬼屋也实在是兴致缺缺。  
于是他们就那样顺着人流走到了纪念品商店去。

Dick说要买发夹，于是他头上出现了一对儿米奇的圆耳朵，而Jason头上除了一对儿相同的黑色圆耳朵以外，还出现了一个大得夸张的红底白点儿的绸子蝴蝶结。  
Dick说要买个气球，于是Jason手里多了两根彩色线绳，最大号的唐老鸭和黛西在他头顶上半空中撞击他们的扁嘴巴。Jason说两个卡通气球在亲吻彼此，而且他觉得他们也应该那样做——于是他的侧脸又被Dick烙上一个滚热的唇印。  
Dick说要买手环，于是他们的左手腕上多了对儿带有超人和蝙蝠合体标志的纪念品手表——Dick手腕的号码甚至更适合选儿童款，Jason还因此调笑了他一句。然而Dick好像完全忽略了他的嘲讽，只是自顾自地念叨说自己老早就觉得那个氪星人和黑漆漆的老蝙蝠是一对儿了。Jason也没接他的话说——他的嘴唇正忙着去啄吻Dick的下颌角。

两个长得足够漂亮的墨镜男拿着一堆哄小孩的玩意儿在人来人往的纪念品步行街正中央疯狂接吻实在容易造成交通堵塞，再加上路边已经出现了举起相机的好奇行人——不想出现在陌生人的社交网站上，他们两个只好从人群中挤出去，躲进最近的游乐设施里“避难”，然后在帐篷漆黑的门廊里再次亲吻对方的额头、唇角和下巴，庆祝自己“逃出生天”。  
塔罗牌屋里那位占卜师女士穿着黑色的西服，戴着夸张的高顶礼帽，和人们想象当中占卜师的吉普赛老婆婆形象相去甚远。那位女士大概是看出了他们两个瞳孔里跳跃的火焰和闪光，没等他们说出求卦的内容就直接请他们切牌，很快地摆好了牌阵。  
Jason和Dick用只有他们两个人能听到的声音商议到底由谁抽牌，两分钟的耳语后Dick带着胜利的笑容拉过Jason的右手，亲吻他的手背和每根手指的指尖，然后转过身去冲着占卜师说：“我们决定了，他抽牌。”  
Jason笑笑，他伸出那只受了祝福的右手，抓取了牌桌十字中心那张大秘仪牌。  
牌面上那位手持权杖的女神正奔跑着穿越世界。  
“你们拥有了「世界」⑥。”  
“「世界」保佑你，迪基鸟。”Jason拥着Dick的肩，亲吻他的太阳穴。  
“「世界」保佑我们，你个接吻狂魔。”Dick微笑着偏了偏头，Jason的下一个吻落在他耳垂。  
Dick就着这个姿势转了转脖子，嘴唇擦过Jason额头，在他眉心留下一个轻柔得不能再轻柔的吻。

6 28-22  
Dick28岁的时候，他收到了Jason送的一对儿袖扣——蓝绿玉的，他的生日石。

那天早上Jason并没出现在布鲁德海文。  
早上Dick照常起床，冲麦片，上班，跟碰见的每一个人微笑着打招呼，然后在办公室拆开警署同事们送的礼物包裹。  
礼物堆里面的卡片上没有Jason的名字出现。

那天正好撞上一个慈善晚会——用Dick的话来形容，就是“无聊，讨厌，但不得不出席”的那一种。  
Dick下班后匆匆赶回自己在哥谭的住处，站在门口掏钥匙的时候却发现有人在屋里帮他开了门。  
他走进屋子，毫不意外地对上Jason那对绿眼睛。  
接下来是同样毫不意外的，三下落在两边侧脸上的轻啄和一个落在嘴唇上的深吻。  
他们用嘴唇的动作代替喉咙的震动。

Jason在Dick试装时送上了自己的礼物——一对儿镶嵌了蓝绿玉的金袖扣。  
当时Dick正站在穿衣镜前为自己的礼服西装搭配胸针。

Jason承认自己喜欢看Dick穿西装，尤其是带腰封那种礼服式的晚会西装，而且他毫不掩饰自己那种近似狂热的喜欢（当然了，Dick穿什么衣服Jason都不会不喜欢，只是偏爱程度问题）。那种西装最好的地方就是它能完美地把Dick的好身材展示出来，尤其是那段劲窄的腰线和明利的肩峰，当然还要加上即使被外套掩盖却仍然依稀可见的一对儿蝴蝶骨。

Dick笑岑岑地迎上Jason的眼神时，正靠近的男人突然感觉到一股莫明其妙的畏缩从他的胃里翻卷起来，烧灼心脏，又直直涌到喉口。  
——好像许多年前自己送出那束白延胡索被抓包的那个晚上。  
见鬼的，Dick还在用他那双漂亮的蓝眼睛盯着他看。  
——那得寸进尺的家伙居然还想让我帮他把那对儿袖扣戴上。

Jason在心里发出一句无声的哀嚎。  
他已经在后悔自己的礼物选择了——早知今日的话，他就该换些别的送——胸针、领带夹，或者直白点儿，送一捧俗艳但经典的红玫瑰；甚至更直白点儿，送个他改装升级的通讯设备，哪怕一对儿新短棍——什么都会比这种像是十九世纪的小姐送给自己未婚夫的礼物要好上几分，尤其是这东西上镶的是Dick的生日石（这种东西只有初中女孩子才会相信，而他们谁也不是十几岁的小男孩儿了），而这份礼物还逼着他帮忙佩戴——他才意识到自己选了个过于复杂的款式，单手根本没办法把那做工精巧的小东西固定在袖口。

Jason握住Dick手腕的手指比他第一次拿枪时哆嗦得还要更厉害。  
Dick看他紧张的样子实在可爱得让人想要发笑，就趁机偷袭他，伸头去啄他颧骨，又凑到他耳边说：  
“喔Todd先生，不知我是否有此荣幸，能邀请您做我的男伴，同我一起去参加今晚的宴会？”  
Jason开始为自己的意志力叫好了——他竟然成功地扣完了那对儿精致的小东西。双手终于获得解放的公狼胳膊上突然用上了些力气，他把他的鸟儿拽的更贴近些，迅速地欺上他的嘴唇，故意用一个足够响亮的亲吻褫夺他的呼吸，在Dick的手指开始无意识地抓揉他的衬衫领子时像报复一样凑到他耳边说“我当然愿意，亲爱的格雷森小姐”。然后他满意地看到一抹代表羞赧的红晕像横冲直撞的霸道小蟹一样飞快地爬上他的耳廓和双靥。  
现在心跳过速的变成了Grayson。  
Jason恶劣地咧开嘴笑了，然后他再次亲吻Dick的一对儿酒窝。

那天晚上的娱乐记者们并没有拍到很多格雷森先生和那位神秘的男伴的照片——而个中的冒险经历就只有他们两个人自己知道了。  
数年以后Jason再回忆这段经历时，他还是能清清楚楚地记得那个晚上的浪漫情节里所有的小细节——那可绝对算得上一出真实的《罗密欧与朱丽叶》。拒绝名媛小姐们的邀请，躲过所有人的视线和芭芭拉所有的摄像头而从舞会上顺利逃出，闪进另一边走廊里没开灯的空房间接吻这件事绝对可以在他的冒险事件簿里排上前三（甚至榜首）。  
总之他们是真的那么干了，和那部十六世纪戏剧一样的疯狂，就连那句最经典的流传几百年的“You kiss by the book”都没被落下——即使朱丽叶·格雷森先生道出那句人人耳熟能详的台词时脸上的表情近乎于狡黠。

Dick在那个热情的吻里尝到了红苹果⑦薄荷爆珠烟清凉的苦涩，红牌威士忌的辛辣烧灼他的舌尖。  
Jason Todd尝起来总是那么辣。  
Jason在Dick舌尖唱到了苹果气泡酒和草莓糖交织的甜味，里面还混着一点点Dick唇膏的橙子香气（Jason暗自吐槽他太过精致）。  
Dick Grayson尝起来总是那么甜。

在那之后十年十几年几十年的日子里，Jason都能记得那种专属于Dick的真切的甜味。  
——记忆里那种甜醴般的味道在他舌尖上系了一个永远也解不开的蝴蝶结。

“Happy birthday,Dickie bird, and fearlessly and jovially may you live.⑧”  
“I will, little wing,”Dick顿了顿，右手手指拂过左手腕口的袖口，然后接着说：“And I love you.”

7 29-23  
Dick29岁生日那天醒得很晚，几乎一整个早晨都被睡眠占据——这或许该归咎于他们前一天晚上过分的夜间运动。  
双重意义的夜间运动。

前一天零点的时候夜巡的义警们仍在哥谭的楼顶奔跑，而那个夜晚的故事里更缱绻的部分从Jason向Dick道了句生日快乐，而Dick拥住他的脖颈同他交换一个亲吻的时候开始。  
那天晚上哥谭的云雾不足以遮掩皎明的圆月，月光如霜般透明，从薄云间倾泄而下，在二人的发顶和肩头上掸上一层银辉。有簌簌清光，从有情人眼帘滑落。  
璧人被月色映作一对儿剪影。

幸运的是那个楼顶的位置距离Jason的某个安全屋并不远——而那个安全屋里恰好有张堪称夸张的巨大双人床。  
之后的一切旖旎就都顺理成章了。

Jason的记忆里关于那个晚上的画面并不清晰——他能想起的都是些细碎的小细节，剩下的便是内心咆哮的爱和占有欲。  
回忆由什么组成？  
几绺全力奔跑过后黏在额前的碎发和紧身衣里的一身细汗。  
一缕几乎散尽的拿破仑水尾调。  
一股刚晒过太阳的干稻草的味道。  
三根还未燃尽就被掐灭在玻璃烟灰缸里的细卷烟。  
两杯酒——一杯多加了漂浮橄榄的马丁尼，一杯只加了半冰的灰雁威士忌。  
一颗在两人舌尖都打过转儿的草莓味水果硬糖。  
两条渴望拥抱的手臂。  
一条被抛到酒柜顶上的枪背带。  
两根丢在鞋柜上的短棍。  
两个堆叠在茶桌上的多米诺面具和一个放在旁边的头罩。  
两句直接钻进耳朵的悄悄话。  
一次心有灵犀毋须言明。  
一句口非心是的玩笑话。  
两盏昏黄的中国宫灯。  
一个被疯狂挥舞的手碰翻的相框。  
一本放在床头，用便条当书签的《失乐园》。  
三场性质在性爱和决斗间摇摆不定的亲密接触。  
一盒计生用品。  
一头于指节间绞结的黑发。  
一绺被左手食指勾转的白色刘海。  
两只湿润的漂亮蓝眼睛，两个微微泛红的眼尾。  
两只眸色黯上几分的翠绿色眼睛。  
无数个亲吻，无数声喟叹和喘息，外加一个极尽漫长的拥抱。  
98.6单位的华氏度⑨。  
一对儿完美对称的腰窝，一对儿假想出的翅膀。  
一颗落在侧颈的红印和两块出现在腰侧的淤青。  
两条印在背脊两侧的抓痕和一个留在斜方肌上的牙印儿。  
两句“我爱你”，两句“我也是”。  
一堆天花乱坠的海誓山盟，一堆近乎于调笑的调情。  
几声幼兽般带着鼻音的轻哼，几段尽力克止的咏叹调。  
一句几乎微不可闻的恳求。  
两次尖锐却迅速中止的尖叫。  
一套随意丢在洗衣篮里的床上用品。  
一浴缸温水，一个彩虹泡泡浴球。  
一句“又来哦……”，一场纵容。  
两个羽绒枕头，两句“晚安”。  
一个落在熟睡之人额头和发顶的吻。  
一场相拥而眠。  
一夜好梦，两三句梦中呓语。  
一个难得的晴朗夜空。  
一轮嵌在天空中明亮而清晰的圆月⑩。  
一个春分昼夜平分日。

“面包要涂花生酱还是要奶酪？要我把早餐给你端过来吃吗？”  
这是生日那天迷迷糊糊从睡梦中醒来的Dick听到的第一句话。  
“我觉得那些问题我都可以待会儿再考虑——你确定不要再过来陪我呆上一会儿吗？”  
Dick的嗓音比起平时稍有些哑，但是语调依旧是一贯的柔软。  
Jason觉得这句话像根被什么人在偶然间丢下，掉落在地，却恰巧在火焰熄灭前一毫秒时点燃了炸弹引信的火柴。而那条棉线引信经由自己耳朵钻进脑子，此刻正因为燃烧而发出轻微的噼噼啪啪的哔剥声。  
接着他的大脑里开始上演一场前无古人后无来者的焰火，所有的一切都在一瞬间炸成碎末、雪花，再加上无数蝴蝶翅膀。

没有人能拒绝Dick Grayson，全世界最爱他的Jason Todd当然更不能。  
——让那些面包片见鬼去吧。Jason想，他们当然可以再等等。这个时候没什么比那个窝在羽绒被子里头发乱蓬蓬，眼睛还有点儿浮肿的男人更重要了。  
于是他摘下围裙，把它随意地搭在门把手上，然后翻身上床，抱住那颗刚睡醒，还没梳理头发的毛茸茸的脑袋，弯曲手臂用手指给他理顺发尾，用食指扫过他的鼻尖和眼帘，然后满意地体会Dick靠着他时那种轻微的压力和熨帖皮肤的体温，他说话时喉咙的轻颤，他呼吸时胸腔的起伏，还有他转头时发丝拂过小臂皮肤带来的满足与幸福。  
他们有一整天的时间呢。

8 30-24  
Jason第一次带Dick去太空旅行的时候，他们「恰好」路过双鱼座和牡羊座⁽¹¹⁾之间的跳跃点。

法外者小组的飞船有一块足够大的玻璃舷窗，隔光板打开以后的视野足以给人自己置身于一片虚无之中的感觉。那时他们正并排站在那里向外望去，有一搭无一搭地聊着天，讲述故事和海外奇谈——Jason笑着讲，Dick笑着听。  
事实上舷窗外的景色没什么太多好看的——为了防止星球引力对飞船的拉扯和影响，他们不能飞得太靠近哪颗星星。远太空里除了绝对的黑色和迢迢无从确视的闪烁恒星以外别无他物。  
在漫天星河里，好像世界上只剩下他们二人，而他们在浩淼的虚空之中只拥有彼此。  
他们好像也化作一颗星子汇进那片星辉，在每个仰望星空的人眼里投下一点儿明亮的光影。

话题先从老生常谈的生日快乐出发，Dick接着开了个关于自己人到中年的玩笑。他们两个谈话的内容换得很快。在说完一个简·奥斯汀⁽¹²⁾的趣闻逸事以后，Jason突然地问Dick要不要同他结婚。  
——他就那么直白地问了出来，没有任何铺垫，没有任何委婉，没有任何浪漫的修饰，甚至没提及Dick全名中间的“John”。  
而Dick看起来完全没有惊讶的神色。  
他也同样直白地问他有没有准备戒指。

Jason准备的戒指款式很简单（Dick觉得他可能还没从那对儿复杂袖扣的阴影里走出来），戒指外圈没有任何装饰，只是抛光了的银白色金属，内侧有颜色瑰丽的别种金属熔镌着他们的名字和“lots of luv”。  
Jason好像还是有点儿不好意思（至少他没有刚刚看起来那么冷静不在意）。他说Dick回去以后要在制服上装一个涂铅的夹层，那戒指最好也别总是戴着——铂金倒是没什么问题，但是铋209⁽¹³⁾多多少少还是有微弱放射性的。他又说自己拜托Tim帮忙找人铸这对儿戒指的时候只想到了那元素的半衰期是宇宙寿命的十亿余倍，他希望能藉此得到长久寓意的护佑。他还说哦对了这真该感谢Tim，韦恩家少爷和德雷克家少爷的双重身份让他能帮自己把这对儿戒指从想象里带进现实。然后他脸上现出一种“还想说些什么，但又不知道该说什么才好”的神色来，嘴唇张开又合上，合上又张开，支支吾吾吐出两个“我”字，接着便没了下文。  
这时飞船正通过跳跃点。

Dick拥住自己那位一时语塞的恋人——或者现在该开始叫伴侣了。他的双手在Jason颈后交叠，稍稍仰头凑过去，眼睛对上眼睛，鼻尖碰撞鼻尖，嘴唇贴近嘴唇。

在跳跃时，飞船周围所有的星迹都被拉扯成一道明亮的光线，无数条耀眼的白光汇成一条璀璨星河，温柔的星子包围那一对儿有情人。  
他们在一片星汉灿烂里拥吻。

在跳跃点穿越空间时，时间相当于暂停。  
那一刻便相当于永恒。

“我愿意。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①：春分日的典故之一，这是日耳曼神话中掌管繁殖和生育的女神，她的名字是复活节的来源。  
> ②：白延胡索是Dick的生日花。它的祝福是浪漫恋情的开始。  
> ③：Leopard coralgrouper：鳃棘鲈鱼，通体红色，性情凶猛好斗，不适合混养  
> ④：我不知道迪基听不听巴赫，或者说喜不喜欢听（我觉得在蝙蝠家这种以博学为方向的教育方式下，他不至于不了解巴赫），写这位音乐家是因为（假如我没记错的话）他也是3.21过生日。  
> ⑤：Cigarettes After Sex的单曲《Crush》中的歌词。  
> ⑥：这是Dick生日对应的塔罗。资料：大秘仪塔罗牌的第21张是“世界”，牌面上有一位手持权杖奔跑的女神，她拥有无尽的力量，穿越全世界以展示真理。这张牌表示，在这个星球上没有什么是得不到的。我不会用塔罗牌，我根据查的信息瞎编的。  
> ⑦：昆汀塔伦蒂诺在他的电影里创造出的虚构品牌。此处借用，因为笔者没查到Jason到底抽哪种烟（或者说他在复活后还抽不抽烟），又不想让他抽平平无奇万宝路。  
> ⑧：如文中提到的，蓝绿玉是Dick的生日石，而无畏和愉快是蓝绿玉的祝福。  
> ⑨：人的体温。  
> ⑩：每个月月圆的时间大致在同一个范围里，到底是哪一年的3.20晚上赶上月圆就不考证了，放过这个胡编的细节吧。  
>  梗源今年3.21会出现的超级月亮。Dick生日晚上有大月亮，他的小翅膀会陪他看的💗  
> ⁽¹¹⁾：Dick的生日受到29度双鱼和1度牡羊的庇佑。按照他星座算出来的。  
> ⁽¹²⁾：我们都知道桶看《傲偏》的不是吗，可爱文学青年xxd  
> ⁽¹³⁾：曾有研究成果表明Bi209这种核素可能是世界上半衰期最长的元素（我不知道现在研究成果更新了吗，前段日子我看好像出了个碲128刷记录了？？）。铋209半衰期相当于宇宙寿命的十亿多倍，放射性微弱到2003年以前曾人们以为铋是无放射现象的稳定元素。而且铋在自然界有游离态，不必担心生锈啊什么的，而且颜色绚丽，不同光效下蓝粉金银白都🉑，简直做戒指最佳材料（化竟预备选手在线安利？）
> 
> 文后碎碎念：
> 
> ☞文内有过分亲密的举动和部分色情内容暗示，而且为了追求某些（黏黏糊糊的）内容我放弃了一点儿对人物性格的校正，若引起观感不适还请见谅。  
> ☞笔者对于文中提及的所有行为活动都完全没有亲身经历，写作仓促，背景资料也掌握不足，如有常识性/学术性错误疏漏出现，欢迎指正。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick Grayson的忌日是每年的春分日。  
> 每到那个日子时，Jason Todd都会给他一个奇妙而独一无二的吻。  
> 只是后来那些吻阿，全都遗失在了回忆里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☞角色版权属于DC comics/华纳，吉光片羽属于他们，他们属于彼此，ooc和一切悲哀与原罪属于我。预警：本文真的会出现大量/严重/惨不忍睹的ooc内容。  
> ☞私设多，情节发展和时间线与原作严重不符。可以看作保留了身份和早期经历设定的平行宇宙。这里的敌人是我瞎编的，不暗指任何官方角色。  
> ☞文末解锁注释/碎碎念和笔者其他的关于文章内容的反思

9 31-25  
义警在他三十一岁生日那夜没有休假——他觉得他的城市比一个生日派对更值得他花费一个晚上的时间。蛋糕和枕头大战都可以再等等，在谈恋爱这件事情上他有的是耐心也有的是时间，而且他知道Jason也是一样。  
于是两个人心照不宣地决定把夜巡作为惯例的生日约会。最后一项准备工作是一个轻吻，更挑战肺活量的那些唇舌纠缠是要留到战斗结束后再享用的犒赏。

奔跑，跳跃，翻筋斗，套索，飞镖，急转弯——蓝鸟在灰雾蒙蒙的天空中盘旋，身后紧跟着穷凶极恶的鹰隼。他的红鸟和他并排飞翔，枪声和肘击吓退了大半喽啰，但他还是没能拦下每一颗子弹——  
有备而来的恶隼直直地冲着那抹克莱因蓝开了一枪。  
子弹直直地向他飞去，呼啸着，发出凌厉的破空声。

虽然另一颗从Jason枪口呼啸而出的子弹在下一秒钟就穿透了那个枪手的手心，换来惨叫、冷笑和血沫，但一切都已经于事无补。  
来不及了。

正在楼顶奔跑的大蓝鸟一个趔趄，飘忽地向下坠去。  
凯夫拉没能防住那枚特制的镀铬长子弹。金属块从他右肩直直地穿过，和短棍几乎同时落地，在西门町的楼顶上敲击出让人揪心的脆声。血液滚热，漫得飞快，虾红色随着他的心跳从那个弹洞疯狂地向外涌出，横行霸道如同涨潮。血迹经由Dick捂住伤口的左手肆意蔓延，沿着指缝晕开，染红了夜翼那明亮克莱因蓝的标志，在他右侧胸口凌厉而妖冶地绽放，像朵盛开的火神朱槿花①。  
Jason试图拉住他，自己却也被拽了下去。亏得他反应够迅速，抓钩枪弹射速度也够快，两个人才得以挂在高塔尖顶近乎垂直的玻璃窗外。  
——但挂在那儿动弹不得根本救不得人。  
现在两条命一起拴在Jason勾在建筑物边沿的那根抓钩枪的钢索上面，Jason左手拉着Dick，右手死死攥着抓钩枪柄；Dick的右臂因为那颗子弹而彻底无法活动，他的左手又被Jason拉住，此时他们两个谁都没有空闲的手去够取Dick挂在腰间那把抓钩枪。雪上加霜的是，在他们还未走出这个两难境地时，有一把匕首挑开了挂在墙边的那只绳钩。  
绳套松落，大蓝鸟和大红鸟从空中坠下。Dick扭动胳膊，把左手从Jason手中挣脱出来。他抽出绳枪——

乓。

钩绳弹出，借着弹力在Jason手腕绾了个结。  
Jason呼地停止坠落。  
因为后坐力，那把抓钩枪的原主更快地坠落下去。  
那把抓钩枪被他用来拽住爱人。

Jason挂在空中打转，像一片悬在树梢上欲落未落的秋叶。  
坠落突然停止让他的肩膊被狠狠拉扯，他的手腕被绳索的张力拽得生疼。猎猎的风撕扯他的夹克，呼啦啦的风声灌进他的耳朵，进而搅乱他的脑子。

他没听清Dick最后说了些什么，他不明白刚刚到底发生了什么，他也不知道那只坠落的蓝鸟用手指拂过自己微笑的嘴唇以后又向他脸颊伸过来的动作代表着什么。他被吊在半空中，在摇晃的视野里看见他落下去，那样快地落下去，那样轻飘飘地落下去，像是没有重量的红玫瑰花瓣，或是片打着旋儿飘落的雪花，或是春季鸟儿脱落的细碎绒羽。Dick离Jason越来越远，风吹起他半长的发尾，那些发丝跳着，遮掩了他的面颊。Jason看不清他被多米诺面具覆盖了眼睛的脸上的的表情，他不知道Dick是不是正大睁着那双海蓝色的眼睛盯着他看。他甚至完全没法思考。  
Jason想要求饶，他受不了这些，他的心好像和Dick一起坠落了，失重了，不停地下沉，没个尽头，像是直直落进了传说中的万劫不复之地。但他还挂在那儿，活着，滴溜溜打转儿。世界真残忍，Dick真残忍。

世界从Dick坠落那一刻起变得安静了，黯淡了，嘈杂的声音和晃眼的光都好像是几千年前才存在过的朦胧的老故事。枪，匕首，敌人，包括这座城市——一切都变得虚幻而不真实了，都模糊了，都消失了，一切都不复存在。只剩下痛感是真切的——这般折磨更甚过火焰烧灼斧砍刀割。Jason觉得自己像是掉进了时间裂缝或者曲率黑洞，在无尽的黑暗里被剥夺了亲历者的身份，成了零维度里的旁观者，孤独地，在一旁无力地看着这一方出离周遭纷乱的世界里只剩下Dick——那只蓝鸟折了翼羽，他落下去了，现在正躺在行道路的地砖上，安静地，枕着从他自己身体里流出来的血。那片大红色太鲜艳了，太浓稠了，太扎眼了，代表危险的颜色晃得他害怕，晃得他头晕目眩。Jason觉得自己的脑子简直成了那恶霸颜色的殖民地，里面又被强行塞进了整个春天会出现的所有蜜蜂，恍惚感和嗡嗡声堆满了他那可怜的，早已被紧张和悲伤挤缩到逼仄的大脑。但他心里空落落的，又揪得生疼，无形的伤口横贯他胸口，形成具象化的悲恸压在那儿，好像阿特拉斯头顶的担负。他的心不知道什么时候落到了深渊底下的尖石上面，碎成了几万亿片碎片和晶亮的齑粉，然后又被地心涌出的滚热的岩浆烧融了，又被北极的冰泉淬火，变成焦黑丑陋伤痕累累的一团。好像有什么支撑他生命的东西断裂了，崩塌了，他在幻觉里跟着Dick一起走到了哈迪斯的阶前，他觉得自己的生命也跟着消逝了，心和灵魂跟着爱人一同死去了——若是真的能跟着同死，他全然愿意下地狱去和三头恶犬搏斗。那也比他在世界上苟延残喘要容易。他祈求那样的恩赐，但不行，他没有资格踏进冥府的宫殿，他被执拗的爱人拴在了尘世，他在看见那冥王石像的一瞬间被扯回现实。他最后看见Dick一个人走进了神庙，匍匐在白玉的地面上，对着那遭厄运的神祇祷告。那就是最后一眼了。再次眨眼过后他回到了罪恶之城的半空中，挂在玻璃墙外，在风里打转，孤零零地，像一片悬在树梢上欲落未落的秋叶。那些歇斯底里的喊叫和撕心裂肺的呼唤被淹没在幻境和现实的通道里，全都消弭了。  
那句“格雷森”没人听见。

我还没跟他好好道个别。Jason想。我连一句像样的再见都还没说。我还欠他几十年的日子，欠他一场拖欠到现在的蜜月旅行，欠他一杯蓝色夏威夷酒，欠他一次圣诞夜的家庭晚餐……  
就今天，今天，我还欠他一个吻。

Jason不知道他是怎么落回到地面上的，也不记得到底有谁来了有谁看见最后是谁把他拉开，所有的那些在他的回忆里都成了空白。  
他只记得自己拥住爱人毫无生气的躯体时那种直刺心脏的冰冷。还有那个迟到的吻。

——生日的祝福吻像七月倾盆的夏雨雨点一样落在死人冰冷灰暗，失去了往日红艳润泽的唇上。  
Jason Todd亲吻那支枯萎的红玫瑰。

——————————————————————————

Dick Grayson在他三十一岁生日那天死去。

往年Dick Grayson过生日时，Jason Todd想尽了所有的方法去祝福他。  
他的每一个祝福都应验了。

白延胡索代表的浪漫爱情的开始，  
21号大秘仪牌代表的力量和作为赠礼的世界，  
蓝绿玉代表的无畏与欢愉，  
29度双鱼与1度牡羊代表的乐观、感性、智慧和创造力，  
还有戒指上的铂和铋代表的，永恒的爱情——

Dick Grayson拥有了那些祝福里包含的所有的幸运，一点儿也不差。

但Jason忘记了一件事。  
那些祝福里偏偏没有长命百岁和白首不相离。

10 31-26  
每天都重复做同一件事，坚持上一年的时间——这总足以养成一个刻进骨髓的习惯。

对于Jason来说，这个特殊的习惯就是每天凌晨到Dick的坟墓前站站，等到第一缕阳光破开云雾点亮墓碑上镌刻的那个“R”时便离开（他从没有勇气看到Richard John Grayson这个名字和那张迪基笑得灿烂的照片完全被照亮）。  
有时他会在那儿抽颗烟；有时他会像个疯子似的自言自语几句；有时他受了伤，就拎一瓶酒去，坐在墓碑旁边靠着，嘟嘟囔囔，用那些含糊不清的，他醒酒以后绝不会承认自己说过的醉话打发太阳爬上天空前的清晨，酒液洒过他的嘴角，然后是侧颈和手背；有时他就放任自己沉浸在回忆里——那些拥抱，那些笑，那些情话，那些佯装的恼怒，那些吻……有时他只是静默地站在那儿，一遍又一遍地想着“现在你也死过一次了，我们扯平了”，或者只是盯着理石上那个名字和那张相片发呆，最后在离开时在坟茔前留下一枝红玫瑰。  
一整年。  
四百八十三句呓语。  
三百六十支玫瑰。  
三百二十七次右手食指中指碰触嘴唇又轻点在理石顶上。  
一百九十七根烟尾。  
二十六次落在墓碑上的拥抱。  
三次表白。  
两次流泪和歇斯底里。  
一方坟墓。  
一个活人。

——————————————————————————

次年的春分日时，Jason又一次站在飞船的舷窗前向外眺望。他看到春分时太阳直直照在赤道上的景象。  
今年舷窗外的景色比起两年前漫无一物的远太空要明亮又漂亮得多了。先是白色如同帘幕的云雾，然后是蓝色的海洋，最后是深绿色的陆地——偌大的星球被绚烂的光一厘一厘点亮。  
太阳光明亮而涤净，透过曾被星光点亮的舷窗，折射，倾泻，照在男人身上。他的眸子被温柔的光一厘一厘点亮。  
Jason倏地想起了七百三十天以前他曾和Dick一起站在这儿，Dick看风景，他看爱人。  
他还想起那场缺了单膝跪地缺了誓言缺了中间名的求婚仪式。他想起自己尚未兑现的带他去看Hale-Bopp彗星蓝色的彗尾的承诺，他想起那个，（不，或许要用那些作为量词）温柔缱绻的轻吻。  
然后他想起那句“再亲亲我，小翅膀”。  
回忆一旦开始了便不受控。

就在这时，回忆在他身旁投射出一个蓝色的人影。  
在阳光里，他清清楚楚地看见自己的回忆投影出的Dick Grayson站在他身边，就在两年前的地方，用同样的一双笑目凝视着他。他看见那对儿存在于回忆和想象里的蓝眼睛盈满了笑意。Dick望着他。  
绿色的眼睛对上想象力勾勒出的那抹克莱因蓝。Jason甚至看见了那双眸子里自己的倒影。  
Jason第无数次站在同样的位置为光明献上咏叹调。他想说，人这一辈子真真切切地看见光明一共才能有几次，但他不仅看过光明普照地球，还真真儿爱过那个由光明具象化而形成的人。  
他的心里生出了一种酸涩的自豪感和优越感。  
然后他又嫌自己矫情。

他低下头去轻笑，插在外套口袋里的左手握起，拇指指腹摩挲过环绕无名指尾的那枚戒指。

“迪基鸟，生日快乐。”  
他自言自语。

11 31-31  
Jason Todd在Dick的第六个三十一岁生日那天失去了一条胳膊。  
那年他们两个拥有了相同的年纪。

那本不是什么艰险异常的战斗（照理说甚至该比追捕疯人帮还要轻松几分），但复仇欲压倒了一切。或许是愤怒和仇恨使他的理智燃烧殆尽导致他忘记了必要的闪避和自我保护，让他变成了从地狱业火里走出的刽子手。他的战斗方式近乎于泄愤，他放弃了一切思考和策略，也不考虑就那样把自己直接暴露在敌人的视线里会有多大几率受伤，他只依靠本能举枪扣动扳机，用子弹换来敌人的惨叫和溅开的血——  
这全因为那敌人在六年前制造了他身上最深最疼最严重最难愈合的那道伤疤。

他杀死了Dick Grayson。

Jason已经很久没开枪杀人了——七年的时间足以让不在Dick面前杀人这件事成了他近乎本能的习惯，而他在之后的六年里继续贯彻不杀原则，因为那时刻不停的，更胜过剖开心脏的幻痛。

但现在他需要一场复仇——一场痛快的彻底的被血液浸满的复仇。他需要杀戮，他需要鲜血、伤口、疼痛和被子弹击穿的心脏、肺叶或者颅骨。他的嗅觉被血腥味儿挑起，他的视觉本能地追逐跑动的人影；分泌过多的肾上腺素让他头皮发麻指尖发痒；他更用力地呼吸，把滚烫的气体挤出肺脏；他的心脏疯狂撞击肋骨，脉搏从没如此剧烈，他甚至感受到血管壁被汩汩流淌的血液冲击。  
死神的镰刀逼他收割生命，他杀死敌人，或者他被自己的怒火点燃，燃烧殆尽，不复存在。  
于是他漫无目标地以最快速度消耗尽弹夹里的麻醉弹，啐了一口血沫，然后掏出了枪带里最后一夹子弹——  
一夹货真价实能取人命的，9×19mm Parabellum覆铜钢壳铅芯弹。

躲在楼顶楼梯旁换弹夹时，Jason听到有什么东西破开空气嗤地划过耳际。一瞬间后自左肩传来被什么东西猛推的感觉，像是传说中的幽灵鬼魅从他身体里撞过去。没有疼痛，只有一阵昙花一现后便归寂于平静的麻木感，接着到来的便是熟悉的，因流血造成的发冷。  
是的，现在他感觉不到痛，不只因为近二十年前布鲁斯教给他的那些本事，更因为他过分紧张的的神经被过分汹涌的情绪麻痹。  
他看到有血顺着他右侧身体流下去，鲜红的颜色滑过露在外面的半截小臂，汇进材质厚实的黑灰色手套，洇湿所有的布料，浸润他的指纹又渗进他的指甲缝，最后从仍保持反手握住匕首动作的手上滑落，流经匕首的锋尖，最终砸在楼顶的水泥尘灰间，一滴滴聚出一个小洼，在直升机探照灯偶然间扫过的时候映出他倒影里走色的绿眼睛。  
流血，或者说，血。  
Jason此刻只想到这样一个单字。  
刺目的表示危险的颜色在他脑子里只等同于一个单词的分量。他死过一次了，他没任何好怕的。

Jason把弹夹在失去知觉的左肘敲进枪盒，坚持着，依旧以同样的，几乎漫无目标的方式回手打完了这十五颗子弹。  
他击中了几个喽啰？也许有九个？至少那些子弹尽职尽责地把恐惧和疼痛敲进了对面人的脑子。  
几乎是在他起身的瞬间，一颗子弹又穿过他的左前臂，本就只剩下一条皮肤相连的手臂疯狂地来回甩动。他没管几乎已失去知觉的左肩上诡异的出离疼痛的牵拉感，也没管太阳穴血管突突跳动带来的钝痛，他只是站起来，对着十几条枪，把一颗子弹送进那只鹰隼的前额。  
——感谢他挂在脖颈上的第15+1颗子弹。

Dick Grayson那小子终于放弃说教了吗，Jason在失去意识前这样想。  
不然他现在为什么不出现，然后皱着眉头跟我絮叨那些毫无意义的啰嗦呢。

他和敌人同时倒在地上，血液以同样的速度漫出，以慢放镜头的速度在水泥地上勾勒出一幅《1954》②的仿作。

12 31-35  
四年前那场战斗里Jason没能保住他的左臂。  
四年时间过去了，幻肢依旧会痛。  
十年前那场战斗里Jason没能护住他的爱人。  
十年时间过去了，心脏依旧会痛。

后来的后来，Jason不再每天都到墓园去了。  
他是个中年人了，三十五岁的男人早已过了会把悲伤和怀念摆在明面上给别人或自己看见的年纪。  
Jason曾经拼尽全力地扫去Dick存在过的所有痕迹——他疯狂地清扫自己的回忆，像个洁癖严重的女仆满宅子捕捉蜘蛛一样，连最微小的角落都不放过。和那个人有关的所有片段和他自己那颗心被Jason放在一起，上了锁，塞进Dick Grayson的棺材里去，一起深埋进他脑海里一个连他自己都再也寻不到的角落里，压实了，佯装自己忘却了一切。  
他忘记了过去，他move on，他对每一个人都那么说——他对自己也那么说。他重新粉刷了安全屋的墙壁，换掉了窗帘和被子，丢掉了飘窗上堆满的旧抱枕和那块长绒地毯。那些曾铺满他每个安全屋墙壁和床铺的照片和相框，那些保存着他们两个杂七杂八的短视频或者自拍照片或者聊天记录和录音的硬盘和存储卡，那些幼稚的毛绒拖鞋，那些来自游乐园商铺的儿童玩具——所有的reminders同浴室的另一套毛巾牙具和橱柜里的另一个零食碗一起，被他丢进同一个大箱子锁了起来，钥匙托付给Tim丢进太平洋。那对儿袖扣被他扣在了自己的衬衫上，极偶尔的，他还会戴，跟Dick送他的那套曹灰长石③的胸针和领带夹配成一套。他换了香烟的牌子，也不再选择带薄荷爆珠的卷烟，他对吉他不再提得起兴趣，更很少唱歌了，他很少再读Pablo Neruda或者Jane Austen，他甚至不再热爱玫瑰。

Dick Grayson。  
最后就连这个名字也被他丢掉了。  
他几乎没再提起过那个人，哪怕提起，声音里也再没有波澜，句子里也再没有叹词。那个曾被他用八千种不同的语气呼唤过无数次的名字被他同午夜的纸卷烟一起点燃，烧焚掉了，变成一个在黑夜里随着呼吸时明时灭的暗红的光点和一堆灰白的，毫无生气的碎末。他把那个名字吸进肺脏，但那几个音节就和那些辛辣的烟气和尼古丁一样，只是在他肺泡里打了个转就又逸散在空气里，破裂消弭，再无法聚合了。那个名字代表的光彩和欢乐的回忆都逝去了，像极了孩童在夏天时碰破的那个最大最漂亮的那个肥皂泡。  
他最终还是失掉了他。

——————————————————————————

又是一个春分日。阳台上他养的鸢尾花和铃铛花又一次铺满了花箱。  
那些Dick栽下的花儿花期总是开始得太早，本该五月才绽放的花朵在三月未尽时就开得铺张奢靡，像一团团明亮的光焰燃烧着，照亮了他的窗子。  
Jason很爱盯着那些花朵出神——他总是觉得那些花朵就像是爱人灵魂的最后一个栖所，自己的大蓝鸟还同那些仿佛奋飞的群鸟一般的鸢尾花一起活着，飞翔着，明艳而蓬勃。他确实这样幼稚而执拗地相信着，但他不会承认，哪怕是对自己。他只是一言不发地盯着他们，以单调的挂钟声作为陪衬。  
不。不只有挂钟声。  
他常能听见爱人在他耳边重复那句呢喃。  
“一定要幸福④。”

——————————————————————————

Jason在做罗宾以前就做过阑尾炎手术了——那是他母亲为数不多的温柔时刻。  
即使在长大以后他受过无数更糟的痛苦，他总是记得那种疼痛，还有他母亲坐在他床边，撩开他的刘海时留下的那句安慰——  
“它离开了你，你就再也不会痛了。”

他曾坚定不移地相信这句话——无论是作为处理伤病的原则，还是作为对待牵挂的人的态度。他尽力做到割去一切正带来痛苦或者可能带来痛苦的事，他尽力做到毫不畏惧离别，又毫不在意过去。  
但他还是被迪基打败了。

快三十年过去了。  
男孩早已经变成男人了。

照理说人永远不会对自己躯壳之外的事物产生真切的痛感——毕竟心痛只是种共情而不是痛感神经元真的在活动——

但是事实果真如此吗？

Jason会说这是世界上最恶毒的那句谎言。

在失去Dick以后他花了十年的时间才搞明白一件事情——失去爱人绝不是做阑尾炎手术而是更像截肢——离开了便不会再疼是永远不可能成为现实的诳语。  
在他活着的时候，他的心脏总因为他而发疼，像种不可治愈的病症，那个人就是融进他生命里不可割除的病灶。  
而那个人最终死去了，离开他，永远地。他的胸口依旧像是被拔去肋骨一般发疼。吉光片羽终变成一支夜莺耗尽心血而染红的玫瑰，变成一曲莫扎特绝笔的安魂曲，变成一张越挣扎就越紧的套网，变成一道藏在心脏最柔软秘境的疤痕，变成一句无解的诅咒。十年时间足以让一具躯体化为尘灰枯骨，却不足以使活人的思绪和悲哀动摇一分一毫——时间不是抚平伤疤的手指，而是执刀的巫女，在伤口即将愈合时又用零星的记忆和无意间的提及划破皮肤肌肉筋骨，留下疼痛和鲜血淋漓。那种“他还在”的虚幻感和回忆带来的落差永远不会变淡消弭，它们只会交织成幻痛，占据活人全部的余生。  
毕竟他失去了那个为他温柔世界所有棱角的人，也因此，对他来说世界上的所有事都变成了冰冷的锋刃。  
日子被分离从甜醴酿成一杯苦酒。  
而他除了一饮而尽别无他法。

伤兵会对自己并不存在的左臂而感到虚幻却又确实的疼痛。  
活人会因为自己离开的爱人而永生永世承受普罗米修斯之苦。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①：大红色的朱瑾花 。  
> 还有一个我没处理好的梗是，Dick的伤在右侧，把朱瑾花戴在右侧表示“我已经有爱人了”。  
> ②：1954年美国画家克里福德·斯蒂尔创作的一幅热抽象油画。  
> ③：某种流传版本里Jason的生日石。  
> ④：铃铛花的花语
> 
> 👇拱手谢罪：  
> 我反复提及了克莱因蓝，但是其实夜翼制服不完全是克莱因蓝的，迪基的眼睛似乎也不是（那两种颜色似乎都比克莱因蓝浅，明度更大）。但是我太爱那个颜色和那个颜色的含义了，所以用在这里，算作私设，还望见谅。
> 
> 春分日这一篇原梗是，失去爱人绝不是做阑尾炎手术而是截肢，绝不是分离了就不会疼，“他还在”的幻痛会伴随活人一生。  
> （所以这一篇后续其实才是我最一开始想写的部分，抱拳拱手）
> 
> 写的时候我刻意拖长了写作时间，放缓节奏，希望能让自己更好地沉浸在那种悲伤的情绪里，写一写零零星星但是堆在一起还算有爆发力感染力的东西，然而还是一如既往的啰啰嗦嗦言不达意。  
> 我写了很多废话，这个我自己知道，我这次没特殊关注文字量和精简。里面掺了太多的个人感受了，还有很多私心，脱离人物形象的部分肯定有，而且不少。而且这还是我第一次尝试直接描写抽象的情绪和感受，有很多不成熟不成功的地方，总之还请见谅🙏
> 
> 总之，感谢看到这里的你😘
> 
> 爱丽  
> 于2019年春。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 其实他们完全没必要走窗户的，只是老夫老夫默契地选择追求某种无伤大雅的刺激罢了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☞角色版权属于DC comics/华纳，爱欲和张力属于他们，他们属于彼此，ooc和一切恶趣味属于我。  
> 预警：本文真的会出现大量/严重/惨不忍睹的ooc内容。  
> ☞私设多，可以看作保留了身份和早期经历设定的平行宇宙。  
> ☞文末解锁注释/碎碎念和笔者其他的关于文章内容的反思  
> ☞手机党发文，不值得拥有格式👋
> 
> ♡可以不看注释，但是请一定要看碎碎念的前半部分。想说的话都放在那里了。

Vernal Equinox Day's Lust

ᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐ

Ⅰ.Dick Grayson

这一切都一发不可收拾了。  
Dick知道，打Jason突然从酒会人群的边缘逼近，扑过来扯住他的衣领，不管不顾地吻住他的时候起，他就知道了。

年轻的男人像一头强壮的野兽，用嘴唇碰撞他的嘴唇和唇角，用虎牙轻咬他的唇瓣，用舌尖掠过他的齿列和上颚——Dick不知道在什么时候松开了牙关的防守，Jason马上就抓住机会去侵吞他口腔的空间了。他用最亲切无距离的方式拉着Dick分享始终在他身上萦绕不去的红苹果薄荷爆珠烟*的气味和自己刚刚饮进的那杯纯正的红牌威士忌*。  
不加冰的苏格兰烈酒，Dick想，小翅膀他一如既往地钟情于这样的口味。  
他在Jason唇齿间尝到辛辣的hard liquor，又感到有什么much harder的东西顶住他的后腰。

危险。  
他的肌肉因感到危险而绷紧，甚至不由自主地微微发僵发酸，但是过分热烈的心跳暴露他的期待。整件事情发生得都太过突然，他没有准备，也做不出反应，连呼吸都呆滞地停顿，直到久违的缺氧感提醒他换气。一切都显得虚浮而不真实，他的思绪被Jason Todd身上的气息撩拨得细碎而混杂，东一点儿，西一串儿，莫名的紧张和兴奋突然窜出，却又都像是在半空飘着，在云朵里躲闪，忽明忽暗。  
Jason拥着他往更远离晚会的门廊里躲，Dick跟不上Jason的脚步，他左脚绊右脚，踉踉跄跄，每一步都像踩在棉花或者果冻上。他和外界的联系被Jason的臂膊硬生生阻绝，Dick觉得自己支撑身体的长骨都在一瞬间被抽去了，像是被吉德罗洛哈特施了无骨咒，简直要在Jason的怀抱里化作一团软烂的泥。  
他几乎就要对那人滚烫的气息认输了。

然后Dick在迷离间体会到那人紧贴他唇角的薄唇微微上翘，围成一个微笑的浅弧，唇峰尖利得像刀。Jason亲吻他的动作那样得意洋洋——那样志得意满。  
Dick清醒了大半。

——那小子在诓自己。  
绝不能让他占去上风。

于是他也用上了舌尖，主动地加入节奏，拉扯Jason的舌头，纠缠着争夺主动权。Dick向自己的爱人宣战，他让牙齿划过Jason的下唇，随即又用柔软的唇给予安抚。他们交换呼吸，Dick也让他尝到自己刚喝过的苹果利口酒的甜味。  
这是两个人在唇舌之间展开的的一场漫长而旖旎的拉锯战——或者更浪漫些说，他们用亲吻邀请对方跳上一曲漂亮而热烈的阿根廷探戈舞*。

ᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐ

Ⅱ.Jason Todd

夜晚是湿漉漉的迷蒙，像酒水倾溅一地。无聊而艳俗的晚宴弥漫着无聊而艳俗的烟火气。  
酒店价格不菲的夸张水晶灯上悬着的每一个小挂坠都折射着灯泡的暖光，把那些或暖黄或灿白的闪亮投射到那些或亚麻金或焦糖棕或鸦黑色的头发上，把男人的发胶和女人别着钻石发针的发髻照得锃亮，留不下影子。嘈杂的人声像潮水一样涨落，人来人往，名媛们漂亮高跟鞋细高的鞋跟敲击地面的声音和男人们高谈阔论时堪称粗野的大笑此起彼伏，融成一锅沸腾的罗宋汤，拼凑出了哥谭城所有光鲜亮丽的表象。

坐在吧台边旁观这一出现世剧的Jason Todd觉得这不对劲。  
他并没打算一整晚都同Dick在一起活动——毕竟Dick要尽职尽责地扮演韦恩家更年轻的那个花花公子，他太引人注目了，而Jason却不能被那么多人发现——他现在甚至不是一个合法的活人。他始终在Dick身后的墙边，和他隔着一定距离，一杯又一杯地灌酒。  
他从甜蛋酒喝到dry martini，然后是gibson*，但是喝什么都觉得实在太没劲。最后他选择直接喝纯的红牌威士忌，辛辣的，不加苏打水，不加柠檬，不加冰。  
嗐，四十度的香辛料味威士忌怎么可能解渴。

Jason一直盯着Dick——好吧，用偷瞄的。  
他看到Dick举手投足间自然得体的礼仪和风度。他谈话时有很多真诚的自白行为*，双手挥动的幅度是那样恰到好处而游刃有余；他招来侍者更换酒杯时扬手的动作和他依序轻摆的手指都是那么标准而快活；他在人流里走动时步伐不稳，显得风流而不自知；他同那些参宴者谈话时眼睛弯弯，笑容有礼又亲切，扬起头时会露出喉结，表情毫无防备，尽管他的聊天对象都是些在此之前他或许压根都不认识的人；他笑起来时总是前仰又站稳，脚跟脱离地面又落回时，皮鞋鞋跟碰击柚木地板发出轻响……

那个男人，Dick Grayson，正在发光。

他天生就带着那种莫名的吸引力，再加上哥谭首富布鲁斯韦恩的被监护人这一舞台追光一样的名头，他身上的所有标签和特质都使得他时刻处于晚宴的中心位置，周围围绕着一圈男男女女——谁都想要蹭着布鲁斯韦恩养子的肩膀在「上流社会」混个脸熟。他像是落进虎鲸包围圈里的那只落单的海豚，所有觅食者的眼睛都挂在他身上。可他却像是全然不觉。

那些俗人，那些酒囊饭袋社会废物渣滓垃圾不值得被他的光芒照耀，Jason想。  
好吧，这真的不对劲。他不该对那些人产生这种情绪——  
或许这就叫嫉妒？

他抬手，咬牙切齿地灌下玻璃杯里残余的最后一点儿酒液。辛辣的烈酒滑过喉咙，像是火柴磷头划过粗糙墙壁一样，变成一团火腾地着起来，给他的胃带来烧灼感。总之这种从胃里升起又掠过心脏的灼热驱使他有所动作——  
猎手开始捕猎了。

他把目光聚焦在Dick身上——那个漂亮男人刚刚应付了最后一波凑热闹的参宴者，正从人群中抽身出来晃晃悠悠地向着墙边走来，像尾风度翩翩却微醺的大马哈鱼 。  
嗬，猎物来自投罗网了。  
他跟上去，舌尖舔过自己干燥的嘴唇，让那里也染上烈烈的酒气；他肩背的肌肉隆起，每次呼吸都吸进比上一次更多的空气。  
矫健的黑色豹子开始捕捉自己的猎物，快，准，狠——Jason扯过Dick的衣领，把他拉进一个漫长而用力的吻。

ᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐ

Ⅲ.Dick Grayson

这个吻在他们经过门廊后变成了一场炫技的争斗——一对儿能用舌头给樱桃梗打结的恋人在接吻这件事情上绝不会彼此相让，老老实实的情意绵绵也决不是他们的风格。舌尖的缠裹是种独特的比试，嘴唇的吸吮是场马拉松赛跑，他们在这个被酒精和香水味儿浸润的吻里相互追逐，相互捕捉。

两个人恋恋不舍地分开时Dick气喘着说出了那句莎翁戏剧里的经典台词——  
“You kiss by the book.”*  
然后Jason祝他生日快乐，说完尾句时他的眼睛正好对上Dick嘴角和眼睛里狡黠的笑意。  
然后是“我爱你”，不止一句。  
然后又是一个昏天黑地的吻。

目光所至即指尖所抚，指尖所抚即舌尖所触，唇舌交缠即吻，吻即弗拉明戈舞。唇是裙摆，齿是舞鞋，舌尖则是漂亮南西班牙姑娘一丝不苟的黑色发髻上别着的那一朵极鲜丽的红花。  
两人拥抱着彼此，扑进一个空屋子。撞开门的是Jason的背，拉上门闩的是Dick的手。暗色从关上门的那一刻起开始滋生，阴影贪婪地吞并了剩下的空间，也笼罩了两人纠缠的肢体和凸起的背骨。黑暗是一堵虚无却比钢筋混凝土更为有效的屏障，它能够把一切胡作非为掩藏在里面，泯于无声无形，和被厚实的门墙阻绝的独立空间一样，总使韦恩家的孩子们感觉安全。在不会有第三个人看见的黑暗里，没必要再躲躲闪闪了。纵使嘈杂喧闹的人声仍毫不懈怠地从各种可能的缝隙钻进来，挤占人的注意，但那都没关系了。  
Jason的吻仗着黑暗给他的胆量变得逐渐热烈，节奏加快，唇舌掠夺空气的动作愈发汹涌而凶猛。Dick现在得以把手臂环在Jason颈上，双手在他颈后交握，再热情投入，给予回应。他们的距离太近了，四肢交缠，两具贴紧的躯体几乎融为一体，呼吸和心跳节奏趋同。

Dick的酒量这么多年来始终没有长进。一点点酒精就足以让他脸颊泛红的情况依旧没有改善，喝进的那些利口酒也毕竟不是姜汁，再加上Jason身上浓得散不去的辛威士忌味儿——总之所有的那些酒精让他发昏。他的后背靠在房间墙上磨蹭——谢天谢地那墙上软包的摩洛哥软羊皮不会硌痛肩胛。他逐渐沉醉在这个吻里，右腿抬起，磨蹭Jason的后腰，故意地让鞋跟扫过他膝窝。他放任Jason那双骨节分明的手从捧着他的脸颊变到摩挲肋侧，捏揉后腰——情欲意味过于明显的安抚像是过电，那双大手的动作逐渐逾距，从此变得危险。  
待Dick回过神时，他的腰背已经落进了Jason的环搂，皮带扣松掉，挂在胯上，衬衫被拽到上面，乳尖被Jason左手的拇指食指掐住。

“不，不要在这儿——在这儿……做全套的话，嘶……待会儿会……就……没法出去。 ”

“那……你就打算现在直接这么走出去，然后让刚刚还在和你调情的所有人看到「格雷森先生」被人欺负得衣冠不整，嘴唇发肿，裤子支起，头发还湿漉漉的，整个一副一看便是被人好好操过了的糟糕样子——然后等着看明天你的性感照片被挂在各个无聊报纸的头版上？外面可到处都是小报记者，他们迷你摄像机用得都可溜了。”

“你又……吃什么飞醋。”

“哦……我可没有，这儿可没人会对格雷森先生的女人缘表示惊异——再说了，被你亲吻手背的那个女孩儿也是黑发绿眼，和我一样，或许我只是想说那种月光香水*对你来说太冷清了，不适合——”

“停下，别说了……我带了……挂绳，走窗子吧，去安全屋。东西在……在我……”

“——外套里。我知道，好吧。你的外套在衣帽间呢，我亲手挂的。  
“我去拿外套把你裹上，你要小心，别弄出声音来——这帮人的好奇心可强着呢，一间会发出声音的奇怪黑屋子说不定能招来一整个晚会的人。”

“……闭嘴吧，Jase。”

Dick看见那恶徒站在门口朝他挥手，嘴角扯开一个大喇喇的笑。然后Jason闪身出去，把他一个人留在了屋子里，动作轻捷得像只猞猁。

ᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐ

Ⅳ.Jason Todd

Jason Todd得以舔到Dick Grayson的嘴唇的第一瞬间想到的第一件事儿就是他的唇膏味道真的很甜。  
——纯粹清甜的橙子味儿，没有护唇膏常有的黏腻的油膏味道，也没有化工制剂那种刺鼻而突兀的香料气息。  
然后他的舌尖在Dick的唇齿间尝到他先前含着的草莓硬糖味道。再然后是苹果利口酒。  
Dick喝了酒，自然的，社交场合里的礼貌要求他这样，一贯如此。然而他并没有人们想象当中的好酒量，酒精会使他的呼吸频率和平时有一种微妙的不同，还会让他变得更加「温柔」（虽然那些甜利口酒在Jason看来和果汁并没什么分别，那都是给小姑娘准备的饮料才对）。  
Jason并不是狂热的甜食爱好者，但他喜欢Dick身上的甜味，或者说，该叫渴望。于是他一旦尝到便不会放手了，他只会进攻，征掠挞伐。他用舌尖缠斗，掌控两个人的气息，节奏像是在地下拳场学的那种近乎于无赖行径的快拳，心跳咚咚，像马克沁重机枪扫射一梭子子弹。

——————————————————————————

晚会的气味太纷杂了——女人们的脂粉香水随着裙摆飘舞着，到处都是过分馥郁的东方果香或者甜腻的玫瑰丁香佛手柑；烟草辛辣的苦味从男人们嘴里叼着的吕宋烟散发出来，直直飘到屋顶又缓缓沉下来，浓烈而固滞，简直像一块硬邦邦的羊板油。从餐点台传来胡椒和油脂的气味，大抵来自堆积如山的蝴蝶虾排和炖牡蛎；吧台那儿雪克壶里蓝方威士忌*的酒精气把整场宴会里的所有人腌浸直到微醺，让每个人的双靥都泛起红晕。  
Jason怀疑自己真的变成了一头野兽。气味给他带来的影响从未如此明显。一整个夜晚都被他用来在那些纠杂的味道里捕捉迪基的气息——

出门前Dick放下了他平时常用的那瓶古龙水，转手掏出了他在情人节那天带着玩笑意味送出的那瓶罪爱惹火*——  
Gucci的女香。  
他当时问Dick，喷着这款过于甜腻而且堪称「家喻户晓」的女香去参加这种社交宴会，就不怕别人发现吗。Dick回答他说，没关系啊，不管怎么样，毕竟我是理查德格雷森。  
是啊，谁会疑惑那位理查德格雷森先生身上女款香水味的来源呢。

男人微微摇头，把那些杂乱无章的瞬时记忆甩到一边，深蓝绿色眼睛微微眯起，和翘起的嘴角一同宣示危险的支配欲。

现在Jason正在走廊里快步行走，西服外套被他脱下搭在臂弯，垂坠在身前，遮挡皮带扣下面过分明显的突起。他兴奋，表情像豹子在发起致命一击前舔舐口吻——这样的冒险居然恰好迎合他心底连自己都不清楚的恶趣味和性幻想。

他想象Dick一个人会在黑暗的空房间里做些什么——  
他会不会自己整理衣服（虽然那是徒劳，他只会让他变得更加混乱）；他会不会把手指插进自己的嘴里吮吸，让唾液把手指裹得晶亮亮的，然后自己给自己做扩张（虽然他那天赋异禀的身体或许已经因为那些旖旎湿润的吻和他强大的想象力而湿透了）；或者他只是会用双手捂住嘴巴，尽力掩藏呼吸声；再或者他会套弄自己的硬挺，让湿嗒嗒的前列腺液沾满他的手掌，把裤子和衬衫搞得一团糟；他或许会呜咽出声，然后咬住下唇迅速压抑，咬住红润的下唇让那一块肤质变得青白……Jason被这些零碎的画面感催促着小跑起来，他下腹的火燃得更烈了，心里的低吼和咆哮像是捍卫领地和族群的西伯利亚头狼——  
他湿漉漉的朱丽叶在等他。

衣帽间就在那条走廊里，距离那间藏着「秘密」的房间不过一两分钟的路，若是走得步子大点儿也就半分多钟。Jason迅速地闪进那间屋子，抽出Dick那件长风衣。  
香奈儿14年的resort走秀款*，粗花呢，发灰的黑蓝色里杂了发亮的银线，夸张的西服领，无扣，宽腰带，长度刚好可以垂到脚踝上三寸。

嗬，简直同经典的「玛莎斯图伊特」款*一模一样。

他清楚Dick穿着那件大衣的样子——他习惯把腰带系得紧些，再打上一个足够显眼的结，那会很好地展示出他流利的腰线。他不会像模特那样把领子立起来，而是会直白地展示自己的衬衫和西服胸链。那衣服很衬他。

想着，他抖了抖长外套的领子，转身，闪身回到了空屋子。

ᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐ

Ⅴ.Dick Grayson

一个人在这种狼狈又危险的境地里呆着总会丧失时间意识，黑暗和只剩下气喘和嗵嗵心跳的寂静更是难捱得紧。刚才的应酬、甜酒和那个吻都好像是上个世纪发生的事情，门外的人声鼎沸也都像是光年之外的宇宙微波，只有从脚侧门下的缝渗进的光提醒他自己现在的处境是多么糟糕。

如他所预料的，这一切都一发不可收拾了，他木然地立在那儿，后背贴紧墙面，手指陷进精致的软羊皮壁纸，在软包墙上压出十个浅坑，几乎要折断指甲。猛烈的情欲蒸腾翻滚起来吞没了他的理智，他现在简直像条刚学会喷火的匈牙利树蜂，连呼吸都会吓到自己。  
Jason在他周围留下的气息像是画地为牢，他不知所措，阴茎硬得发疼，却迟迟没有动手解决，只是保持同一个僵硬的姿势呆立在那儿，任凭自己脑海里卷腾的浪潮淹没头顶。  
在他觉得自己马上就要坚持不下去的时候，他的骑士将门欠开一个缝，侧身溜进了屋子。  
Jason来“解救”他那“落难的公主”了。

“去谁哪儿？”Jason在用外套裹住Dick时问。Dick看见他荧绿色的眸子比平时深黯了些。

“你和女孩子约会的时候……还要让人家给你配一把，自己公寓的……房门钥匙吗？”

“喔，我的意思是说，我以为我们早都已经算是住一起了——或许我只是在问你更喜欢哪张床，或者沙发，如果你喜欢。”

Dick不语，他暗自庆幸黑暗里Jason看不清他发烫脸颊上突然显现的飞红。

Jason扶住Dick的肩膀，把头压过来贴紧。他身材结实，体重压过来的压迫感不容忽视。Jason在亲吻他太阳穴时候说话，还故意压低声音放慢语速，轻笑的气息拂过Dick发烫的皮肤，受撩拨的神经炸出一串火花，酥痒感和那些他永远不会习惯的调笑让Dick大为光火，他的汗毛为此竖起，皮肤被激起一层薄栗。  
嗨，但他过快的呼吸频率根本没给他开口反击的机会。

总之他们找到了窗口——谢天谢地建筑框架的承重性能足以支持。Jason搂着他跳下去，呼呼的风声让他睁不开眼睛。Dick自己都忍不住想，用挂索从酒店窗口跳下去逃跑——这确实太Jane Smith，只是没有电影里那么气定神闲罢了，但是——

“——你个混蛋！！”  
那句尖锐的骂人话还是在Dick看到Jason抬手叫了辆出租车时从那两片被过度亲吻的嘴唇间跑了出来。

ᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐ

Ⅵ.Jason Todd

反手压下门闩，后背推开厚实的木门，Jason闪身进屋的那一刻借着走廊里灯火映进来的光看见Dick一个人在屋里，喘息，硬着，却毫无动作。  
——温顺得像只误入圈套的家猫。  
Jason觉得自己心底的野兽昂起头来，发出了一声凶猛的咆哮。  
他走过去，故意让鞋跟敲击在柚木地板上发出的脆声响亮了几分，满意地在拥住Dick时感受到他可怜的心脏跳得像擂鼓。

Jason调笑着，把外套披在他身上，拥他从窗子滑下，享受那种让他几乎想要吹口哨的thrill——Jason Todd是个thrill-chaser，没人能否认这个——也正因此，他想要把迪基带到那个离这里两个街区远的、堆满了枪支的那个（名义上）属于红头罩的安全屋去——还要叫辆由一个骂骂咧咧的花臂胡子光头男人驾驶的出租车。  
Dick扯着风衣的衣襟把自己裹紧，呼吸清浅急促，可怜巴巴。Jason能感受到他的背肌绷紧，贴着他胳臂的肌肉硬邦邦地僵直着，甚至随着汽车的颠簸而发颤。  
他偶尔说些似是而非的语句应和前排那位正喋喋不休地抱怨酒吧妓女职业精神日益下降的出租车司机，还在那光头男人讲了一个过分粗野的有色笑话以后和他一起爆发沙哑却响亮的狂笑。他叼着烟，在昏暗的车里对着空气炫耀自己整齐的白牙和尖锐的犬齿，搂住Dick肩膀的右手微微用力，大拇指动作缓慢地按揉他的肩骨，还故意用大腿和膝盖狎昵地磨蹭Dick的腿。  
当然，所有这些挑衅成功换来了两打儿软绵绵的瞪视和两人滚下汽车以后立即发生的的一个急切的拥吻。

然而真正意义上的撕扯是从两人闪进楼梯间那只陈旧灯泡的光照不到的黑暗里才开始的。Jason攻势猛烈，Dick扣子的防线从站在公寓的铁门前时开始溃退，没有一件衣物能在他身上挂到他们走进卧室的时候。Jason也立马解决了那些隔在两具躯体间的布料，但他扯掉裤子的动作没有Dick拉扯被子和枕头的速度快。两人迅速地裸裎相对，Dick的指节敲开床头那盏台灯的开关，暖橙的光晕洒在了床角。  
哪怕是在晦暗中，Jason仍能轻易地分辨出那双宝石一般的蓝眼睛——那两颗星子在性事中总好像变成了易碎的玻璃球，仿佛一触即溃，却迷蒙又璀璨。在暗橙色的微光里那双眼睛又染了一抹神秘的亮紫色，莹亮着闪烁着，像曾挂在Rose Bukater*颈间的那颗坦桑石。晶亮而华丽的蓝色虹膜里面映出孔雀碧色的眼睛，那副光景又实在是太过醉人——情人的对视远胜狄俄尼索斯杯中的美酒。

漂亮。  
Jason脑海里一时间只剩下了这个词。

接下来的剧情曾在这里上演过无数次，主角二人秘密的约定不必再浪费时间重复讨论——安全套要无色的，荧光色未免有点儿恶趣味过分的嫌疑；润滑剂要无味的，要足够滑腻，足够高效，体温的热度就足以让粘稠滑软的膏体化为湿嗒嗒从指间肆意流下的液体——他们用得也毫不吝啬。  
指尖从那两片温润的红色周围开始逡巡，勾勒他的唇线，然后又俶而逃离开去，滑过Dick颧骨上微凉的皮肤，描摹眉眼，鼻梁，侧颈的筋脉，然后是喉结和锁骨。碰触绕过身子，浅浅掠过一双蝴蝶骨，又顺着脊骨的线条一路向下扫到腰窝。臀丘上的小坑大小和形状都很匀称，手感也好得很。稍微打转儿回去些便是下陷的腰，脊窝是幽深丘陵间的堰塞湖，手指引燃的火焰与洪水在那里积聚。手指经过的部分都润润地积了一层滑液，裸露的皮肤被堆积的油膏染上了细闪而潋滟的水光，最后那些印记又都被布着粗粝薄茧的手掌摊开，留下淡淡的虾色和黏糊糊的一片狼藉。很快地，轮廓不明的水色又在安全屋温暖干燥的空气里干掉了，结成一片浅白的薄膜，惨兮兮地覆在Dick裸露的皮肤上。

Jason能听见两人的呼吸都变得粗重起来，同那些被刻意压低的喉音一起昭示今晚冒险真正意义上的开始。  
于是他终于又俯身回去，轻轻亲吻爱人的额头眼尾和嘴角。然后他听见爱人那句轻声的喟叹，破碎不成语句——  
“好吧——好吧，我想，我想我，准备好了，好了，就……就，来吧。”

——————————————————————————

事实上第一根涂满润滑的手指挤进去并没有想象当中那样不易。Dick潮湿的股间绞着湿漉漉的手指，但半分钟以后那种紧绷感便逐渐减弱，入口开始伴着呼吸的节奏而翕张咬合。Jason刻意弯曲指节碾过柔软的肠壁，左手又握住蓝眼睛男人的肩头迫使他翻身。Jason看见Dick仰躺的身躯止不住地颤抖，或许是因为危机感，或许是因为隐秘的渴盼。直挺挺翘起的前端已经渗出了些发腥的汁水，蹭得耻毛和下腹都淋漓一片。  
他夸奖Dick有一根漂亮的阴茎，尺寸可观，也够直挺——“或许得到姑娘们的青睐不是没有原因的”——然后他得到了带着愠怒的一脚。多年的搏击训练形成的第二本能在此刻派上用场，他左手顺势抓住细窄的脚踝，用了三分力气却又立刻想起那人踝关节的陈旧伤或许禁不起他的拉扯，于是便马上卸了手上的力道，改用食指中指学小人儿走路，沿着绷紧的腿侧肌肉现出的凹陷一路向上，直直走到侧腰。他看到酥痒让身下人不由自主地扭动身子想要躲避逃跑，却被自己的胸膛和床铺困在那一点点儿可怜的狭小空间而无处可逃，最后只好叹息着闭上眼睛松了身子，眉头微蹙，摆出一副任人宰割的表情，把自己丢回床里——却又突然睁大眼睛，喘息拔高变调呜咽出声——全因为身体里那根从未停止作乱的手指由于他刚才的动作直直地，毫不怜惜地撞上了体内那颗硬核。

至此，Jason成功地换来了Dick今晚第一声拔高声音的呻吟。

ᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐ

Ⅶ.Dick Grayson

与宴会的寒暄和咯咯尖笑不同的，哥谭的贫民窟是另一种意义上的嘈杂。屋子的隔音并不好，隔壁黑人大叔哼唱的gospel*无孔不入，带着明显南方口音的歌词总是蛮横无理地从砖墙另一侧闯进来，同初春的深夜仍带着些寒怆的风摇晃树枝和铝制广告牌的声音一同敲击鼓膜，节奏逐渐与心跳共振，活脱脱一段蹩脚而荒诞不经的后现代音乐剧选节。远处的汽车鸣笛声已经被削弱得不那么真切，现在同硬要插一脚的摩托轰鸣一起纺织成两股粗细不匀的棉絮线，杂在福音音乐节奏强烈的伴奏带里，听起来倒更像嗡嗡冗冗的呜咽。所有那些声音搀进大叔过分厚重的咬字、过分饱满的感情和总是慢上一拍的演唱里面，融为一体，像田纳西河、俄亥俄河和密苏里河汇进密西西比。

但正好。  
噪声是障壁也是盔甲，一切响动都能在嘈杂浮世的庇掩下消弭在这方促狭逼仄的空间里，不会再有第三个人听见那些喘息喟叹和浅吟低唱，这好的很，Dick想——至少他不必吝啬于显示快乐，不用刻意折磨喉咙压抑声音，不必用牙齿衔住下唇。  
Dick闭上眼，长长的鸦黑色睫毛合拢，又随着浅浅的呼吸微微颤动着，像是有只蝴蝶在他眼睛上栖息。他眉眼的线条连贯而流畅，少年英气和青年硬朗各半，像是阿历山德罗斯*一刀刻下的利落。漂亮极了，好看极了，美极了，他身体力行地诠释眉目如画，让人舍不得挪开眼睛。  
年轻男人锻炼良好的身体没有小姐们那样丰腴堆砌的脂肉，也始终没有Jason和老爷子那种肌肉夸张的身形——他总是那样匀称而稍显瘦削，脖颈向后拗去时锁骨的骨尖甚至会骇人地凸起，线条凌厉，像把藏在鞘里的重剑，好像一不小心便能将胸口的筋肉剜破，曝露突突跳动的心脏，鲜血淋漓。  
他知道Jason的眼神正在自己身上游弋——那种捕食者一般的眼神从他脸上蔓延开去，顺着肩颈和胳膊上淡青的血管一路向下，在他腹股沟、脐沟流连，视线焦点落在精致而匀称的八块腹肌，然后是健壮却不夸张的胸肌，背阔肌，斜方肌，又经过由他根根分明的肋骨和锁骨构成的纵横交错的道路网——路的尽头有似乎远在天际的颈后的骨和凸起的喉结——而最后的最后，淡粉色的薄唇即是那双眼睛的旅程终点。  
接着，Jason在他身上落下亲吻——啄吻从嘴唇启航又原路折回，途经脸颊眼睛耳侧发顶，又绕过后颈粘着发丝和汗的小块皮肤，嘴唇和牙齿在喉结和锁骨留下红色的吻痕，又蜻蜓点水一般掠过胸膛和漂亮的腹肌。  
敏感的乳尖被Jason含住，那人的舌尖绕过红果打转，带来不可言喻的酥痒，然后Jason用上了虎牙，轻咬的动作让Dick感觉刺痛。唇齿舌尖离开那块红涨的肉粒时手指便马上覆回——Dick发出呜呜的声音，像只落进陷阱的幼兽——乳尖被过分玩弄会让他在接下来的几天里都会因为衣料和乳尖的摩擦而坐立难安，只好贴上创可贴。  
但他的注意力很快就又被拖走了——Jason的嘴唇又跑过胸骨凸起、肋下三寸，浅色肌肤上每一处或深或浅的伤疤都被特殊照料。那两片嘴唇沿着人鱼线一路向下，在他的大腿和膝窝打了个转儿，最后回来，在Dick的阴茎上找到终点。

无措。  
今天的一切都太过突然，Dick的应对方法跟不上事态的发展，理智踉踉跄跄，总是在好不容易即将追上跑在前面的情欲时发现目标拐了弯。一种无法形容的震颤漫过全身直到指尖，Dick需要一个借力的点，却不知道该抓挠什么——他不想在Jason背后留下抓痕，也不想揪起他的头发，于是他只好无助地揉皱床单和垫在身下的枕头角，可怜巴巴地任由Jason含住他的阴茎，四根手指还在他身后作乱。  
事实上Dick的阴茎尺寸已经足以让人感到自豪，Jason想要完全吞下也并没那么容易。他感受到Jason舔舐的动作那样轻缓——或许过于轻缓了？那些连续的舔吻让他几乎要翘上小腹的阴茎上布满唾液——或许还有他自己的前液和化得到处都是的润滑剂。Jason舌面掠过柱身和头部，时而亲吻，时而吞含，有一两次他放开Dick的阴茎，唇舌蹭过双球和会阴，还故意抬起绿眼睛向上盯着Dick的脸。  
Jason的指甲修剪得当，但是圆钝的指甲蹭过内壁仍然引发一簇簇电流和火花。那些因为常年用枪而生出的茧子从未如此有存在感，手指上那些骨节也从未如此明显。那些手指把他撑开，温柔又坚定，带着不容置疑。可怜兮兮的肠壁覆上，裹紧，然后又退后抽离，随着呼吸的节奏蠕动翕合，违背他嘴里词句的意思，欲迎还拒，半推半就。  
——他们是如此契合，正如Jason对Dick的甬道了如指掌，Dick同样熟悉Jason的手指——他甚至能说出那块剐蹭他内壁的疤痕位于那人中指的远指间关节。

这太多了太过了，但被Jason刻意放缓的节奏让所有的感觉都逐渐变得离奇起来；Dick觉得足够了可以了他快要到了，又觉得这太缓和不对劲该来更多想要更多。欲望和危机感让他的神经警铃大作，在充斥白噪音和走调福音歌声的环境里他甚至有些耳鸣，下腹和后腰不自觉地绷紧又发出痉挛一样的颤抖，但他动弹不得——被桎梏的双腿没法夹紧，逃又无处可逃，稍一动作就等于自己把前列腺往那几根手指上送——更别提他要是动得太厉害的话，Jason还会不怀好意地弯曲指节，那问题的严重程度可就绝不只是让他想要尖叫能形容得了的了。  
他想流泪，当然也不是因为悲伤或者软弱——或许只是因为Jason的前后夹击引燃了他的神经。快感太过凶猛，多巴胺催产素内啡肽沿着神经流遍大脑皮层的每一个突触，他眼前炸起烟花，一切碰触都像是卷挟电流的鞭子抽在尾椎、侧腰和下腹，让他的眼睛不由自主地潮湿起来。他小口小口地喘着气，想要压制在喉咙口打转儿的那些不成逻辑的下流话，又总在Jason某个动作之后近乎抽搐地挺起前胸，脖子向后拗去，绷成垂死天鹅的弧度，把最脆弱致命的颈下喉骨毫无保留地展示给人看。他只好颤抖着，偶尔迎合Jason吮吸的动作。  
硬挺的肿胀被温暖的口腔紧箍着吞下去做了几个利落的深喉，Dick感受到自己的阴茎猛地跳了跳，他觉得自己好像就要撑不住了。他想要呼唤他的小翅膀，但是在他攒够足够的气脉呼喊那两个单词之前，他就被Jason放开了，前后都是。  
他的爱人窜回来同他面对面，Dick看见那张熟悉的脸上挂着的还是那副熟悉的，掠食者的笑。  
Dick承认，错过的那几年让他时常恍惚地觉得Jason仍是那个十几岁，跟他打招呼时会用翘起的大拇指擦过鼻子的罗宾小子，因此他总是在Jason展示自己的强硬时感到晕眩。

但他很快就没有精力去思考那些「琐屑」了——他感觉到有什么比手指更粗，比他自己的阴茎更烫更硬更湿漉漉的东西恶狠狠地擦过了他的臀缝。  
那具肉体制成的引擎在那里等候，蓄势待发。

ᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐ

Ⅷ.Jason Todd

Jason不知道隔壁的大叔到底是什么时候停止嘶吼那些重复了一次又一次的“主的救拔”，总之突然地，嗡嗡的嘈杂声从黑暗中迅速地抽离了，毫无预兆毫不留恋，徒留耳道内的余音振荡神经。鼓膜上的回声渐渐淡了，散了，现在他只能听见一种压抑的低喘声填充了整个房间。  
他感到眼前发亮，好像这个晚上早些时候酒会上那些各种颜色的水晶灯、女人耳垂和颈上的宝石坠儿和裙裾上缀的亮片又全部簇拥到了眼前，晃得他醉酒一般头昏脑涨。他觉得迷蒙。今天晚上所有的事情都那么不可理喻却又顺理成章。那些湿漉漉的呼吸压迫着他，推挤他的肌肉，感觉像是超出了射程的子弹打在防弹衣上引发的震颤。  
他凑在Dick耳边嗅闻他的气味——Dick身上还残存些属于「韦恩家大少爷」的浮夸伪装，他能嗅到那些甜醴和夫人小姐们的香水交杂的味道——不过那些黏着不清的「性引诱剂」大多已经被自己的吻和爱抚洗去了，现在他身上更多的是那种专属于「理查德格雷森」的，从不会完全散去的奇异的甜香味儿，还有一点儿汗水的微咸——Jason觉得他现在闻起来简直像杯糖盐水，就是记忆里很多年以前那些总是汗津津的夏天里刚跑完步以后被阿福逼着灌下的那种。  
Jason始终为此感到讶异——为什么会有人能保持这样的清甜气味儿，在他完全被情欲占领，本该被那种腥膻浓重的淫靡的麝香味儿笼罩时？为什么有人能保持这样明亮的蓝眼睛，在他双眼失焦，眼尾发红，瞳孔蒙着水雾的时候？  
或许只是因为他是Dick Grayson？

Jason左手扶着自己的下体顶进隐蔽在臀缝间的入口。他很难描述进入的一瞬间到底是怎样的感觉——非要让他找个形容词的话，也许可以说是契合。  
他长驱直入，直接把整根凶器都挺进Dick体内，让两人的胸肌紧密地贴合，随着呼吸而扩张的胸廓相互挤压，躯壳间不存罅隙。Dick的体温始终低于他，又因为汗水和润滑液曝露在空气里蒸发带走体温而比平时还要更凉上几分。Dick那根被他吮得精湿的性器被两人的身体夹在中间摩蹭，顶端渗出的前液与残留的润滑和唾液把他们两个的腹肌都涂抹了一层水光，弄得泥泞一片。  
Jason过分充血的性器似乎仍在膨胀，那个已经被四根手指好好开发过的通道对于他来说仍有些窄。他听到Dick发出了断断续续的呻吟和喟叹，他听到Dick呼气，震动的声带发出像是冰块和伏特加碰撞被冻得发白上霜的高脚玻璃杯壁时发出的单薄细碎的声响。  
这一次Jason没有像之前每次那样立刻开始抽动，而是等待着，向不住抽气的爱人耳朵里吹气，轻声说些安慰的话，又用像安抚炸毛猫咪一样的方式温柔地揉捏他的后颈。他没理睬Dick勾在他后腰磨蹭他催他动作的足跟，也躲开了Dick回应他那些哄人话而偏过头去试图叼住他耳廓的嘴唇，直待到Dick裹紧他性器的内壁不再颤抖着把他紧紧缠住时他才开始浅浅地摆动髋胯，试探性地抽动他烙铁棒一样发烫的阴茎，享受肉壁与柱身的摩擦。  
润滑足够充分，前戏足够细致，等待足够耐心——感谢那些准备工作，现在的抽动并不费力，Jason几次动作以后就已经出现滑腻的水声。

——————————————————————————

Jason想要夸赞自己的爱人像是阿弗洛狄忒，是世间的美和爱欲集于一身——他看见Dick本就已经爬满红晕的脸颊因为那些动作和声音而变得更加红润而生动，他的肤色泛起粉红，甚至那些常常发着青白色的虬结疤痕都染上了一点点暖色。  
Jason觉得好笑——谁能想到那个“前任交往对象名字清单”能组成一个复杂填词游戏的花花公子竟然会在同爱人做爱时把脸红透，像一条虹鳟鱼*？  
或许因为在情爱方面体贴别人，展示力量和技巧的往往是他自己，而现在他被人褫夺了主动权，被人安抚宽慰？  
——或者是因为他看见的是我？

掉进那个臭名昭著的酸池的感觉也莫过于此了——那些在心里发酵了太久的情愫淹没了他，烧蚀他的皮肉，直到他筋骨无存，只剩一颗光秃秃孤零零的心脏噗通噗通继续做着简谐运动。Jason觉得今天自己实在是奇怪，他很少有这样完全受情绪控制的时刻，那些莫名其妙的人类心理像是软太妃糖的焦糖壳，在顺滑的甜蜜里总夹着说不清道不明的苦味。而这些思绪化为行动的时候就仿佛他铁了心不让Dick来个痛快一样，故意把所有的耳鬓厮磨都拖得缓慢至极，但他又说不出到底哪里不一样，或者为什么——  
或许只是因为他乐于看到自己的迪基鸟湿漉漉地向他打开，温柔地环抱他的脖颈？  
或许也有晚会上过于大胆的女郎抓了他的手腕的原因？  
他想着，直到Dick捏揉他的斜方肌控告他走神。

ᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐ

Ⅸ.Dick Grayson

好吧，Dick必须承认，他在今天晚上之前都不知道男人竟然能硬上那么久，还能在硬上那么久以后那么「威风凛凛」。  
尽管他在此之前先吃下了Jason的四根手指，那大东西顶进他身体的时候他还是觉得自己被撑得太开了。他觉得自己的眼神一定涣散了一会儿，因为他使劲地眨了眨眼又摇了摇头才让眼前Jason轮廓模糊扭曲的两张脸合二为一。不管多少次，他的身体接纳Jason「天赋异禀」的巨物都绝不容易，他总是感觉那东西会把他捅个对穿，插进胃里搅乱内脏，甚至直直顶到喉咙口。  
但今天晚上有些什么绝对不一样了——他觉得Jason今天晚上的动作实在是前所未有的温柔。他不是在说自己不喜欢之前那些足够热辣的性爱，关于腿根的指印和斜方肌上的齿痕之类的，更不是在控诉Jason不是个体贴的爱人——天，Dick愿意把他学过的每一个褒义的形容词毫不犹豫地送给Jason——但Jason今天晚上的温柔体贴显然让他沉醉。

这到底是怎么一回事，迪基说不清。  
他堕进了名为温柔的卷积云里。指间的床单被Jason从他攥紧的手里解救出来，现在他双手无处借力，只得围绕到Jason颈后去，用右手抓住左手紧握的拳头和手腕绷紧的筋。鉴于他的腿早已经缠上了Jason的腰，现在几乎整个人都吊在Jason身上，形容他像只八爪鱼也不过分。  
Jason把圆钝的性器头部顶在那让他疯狂的一点周围，缓慢地摩蹭抽动，不再完全抽出又顶回，而是画着圈儿浅浅冲撞——这更让人感觉难耐。摩擦使结合处不断升温，Dick甚至出现了自己会被烫伤，被点燃，被火焰焚烧殆尽的幻觉，他觉得自己被切碎了，全成了细碎脆弱的一片片，然后又无来由地想起伦福德的炮筒镗孔实验*。  
他刚刚被Jason突然抽离的的手指和唇舌从濒临高潮的空中抛下，头昏脑涨，太阳穴上的血管突突跳动，像是饮了过量勾兑劣质酒以后宿醉又迟醒的清晨。他的性器被Jason和他自己的身体夹在中间磨蹭，顶部顶在Jason硬邦邦的腹肌上带来丝丝拉拉的快意，居然比起直接被揉捏更让他觉得难耐。Jason的体温比他略高，Dick觉得自己大概是变成了一块被火舌吞没惨兮兮地将要融化殆尽的冰，又好像是蒸锅炖盅里达到沸点却无法尽情翻滚沸腾的清汤，只得老老实实忍受温热这一酷刑。  
他听见Jason夹在低喘间的的那些句“我爱你”——他的声音因为沉浸在情欲里而变得更加低沉而有磁性。Dick好像因为这些话而全然失去了理智，他竭尽全力在颠簸和喘息中抽出空来，疯狂地用自己红艳艳的嘴唇寻找Jason线条冷硬的薄唇，但他够不到，晃动和摇摆让他总是对不准位置，他只能用嘴唇磨蹭Jason的侧脸。他微微伸出的舌尖掠过嘴唇，任由唾液把周围的皮肤都涂的晶亮亮的，好像涂了马戏团演员妆容上带金粉的油彩。他本该被发胶和吹风机固定良好的半长黑发汗湿了，散乱地铺开在浅色的床单上，又随着他迎合的动作微微晃动，像是墨水在白纸上洇出的一个神秘图腾。

屋子里气温有些过高了，Dick看见有汗滑过Jason眉间的印痕，滴落在他身上。  
下次要提醒他别老是皱眉，Dick晕晕乎乎地想。  
欲望愈发燥热而干烈，同安全屋里兢兢业业的电暖气一个样子。Dick下身的饱胀感很明显，快感顺着他的脊椎向上攀登，把他的椎骨一节节融化成蜂蜜，糖浆，奶油和果酱。他彻底瘫软下来了，腿被Jason捞到肩头，身体几乎对折——感谢空中飞人训练培养出的的柔韧性。Jason的手很大，掐着他腿根和侧腰的力度也不小，他们都清楚那里明天势必会出现茄紫或椒色的印痕。但是谁也顾不得那么多了——因为温暖的空气，那些让他们血液沸腾出气泡的物质好像从身体里扩散出去了，又随着深呼吸重新进入肺子和胃。  
突然地，Jason的动作猛烈起来了，他不再有那样的自制力，于是Dick的腿从他肩上滑了下去，他的脖颈又再一次地向后拗过去了。Dick在一次不自觉地收紧手臂时感觉到自己的手腕内侧贴到了另一处跳动的动脉。只是掠过而已，一下子便又错开了。但他因此松开了自己紧握在一起的左右手， 用手掌去追寻那一块心跳。他碰触Jason身上每一处他可以够到的皮肤，像是盲眼的预言家靠手掌寻觅命运的暗示。或许是他漫无目的毫无章法的搜寻太让人分神，很快地，Dick被Jason抱起，上身抬离床铺。他们两个摇晃得太过剧烈，Dick忙又搂回，把头靠在Jason颈侧。这一次他听见轻微的咚咚声——  
Jason的心脏跳得同他的一样快。  
暴风骤雨一样的撞击开始了，Dick放纵自己沉沦其中，用几乎笨拙的方式确认爱人的存在，用肆无忌惮的方式用自己的占有欲回应他的。  
Jason的动作太急了，快感变得钝而酸涩，让Dick觉得自己像是看见了蛇发美杜莎的眼睛一样，肉身从脚趾开始化成石块。他开始觉得这一切似乎都没法结束了，他在这场光怪陆离的湿漉漉的梦里陷得太深了，再也醒不过来了。他认输了，他从Jason手里永远抢不来支配权——在爱里，他赢不了也逃不掉。他能做的所有就只有拥住Jason，用尽全力地让他们两个的血肉贴近直到融合，用一切他能想到的方式去告诉他自己永远不会离开，然后在他的面靥和眼睛上留下亲吻。

正如他一开始预料的那样——  
这一切都一发不可收拾了。

Dick或许说不清今天晚上他们为何如此，但他知道——  
所有那些所谓的迷恋，痴狂，情话，笑，泪，还有爱，那些一切的一切，

其实从一开始就都并不唐突。

ᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐ

Ⅹ.Jason Todd

刚刚那些疑惑和杂七杂八的想法仍然占据着他的半边脑子，他想不通，便决定索性不再去想。  
说实在的，Jason Todd他至少对这一件事情心知肚明——所有这些荒唐事从一开始就怪不得被Dick亲吻手背的那个年轻姑娘或者那群乌鸦一般围着他问东问西算计姻缘的聒噪的夫人，所谓的嫉妒也都只是为突然爆发的情欲找的一个无伤大雅的借口。  
——他也知道Dick Grayson同样明白，只是心甘情愿地沉溺在爱欲里——Jason知道，自己也是一样。  
他们两个对此足够默契而又心照不宣。

他们拥抱，摇摆——Jason把自己送进Dick紧致的体内，一次又一次 。他逐渐放弃了缓慢的温柔攻势，转而让事态朝着更火辣激烈的方向发展了——他知道Dick能承受更多，他知道Dick同样想要更多。年轻男性在床第间共通的虚荣心不欢迎清明的眼神和漠然的神情——他想让Dick喘息、呜咽、呻吟，甚至尖叫，甚至落一点眼泪，因为他，全因为他。  
他需要确认这一切都是真实的而不是受伤昏迷时光怪陆离的梦境，他需要确认Dick不会离开不会突然消失，他需要把Dick拥得更紧以感受体温他需要用这样的方式代替那些他们鲜少说出口的那些思绪和所谓的“矫情”——于是他开始凶猛地顶胯，动作不再保留，让自己的坚硬和炙热毫不留情地撞击柔软和脆弱。他碾磨着Dick敏感的穴肉，几乎要熨平那柔软地覆过来的肠壁的每一处褶皱，用的力度若是放在别的场合便几乎可以定义为施暴。他用右手把Dick的手腕交叠着扣在他头顶上，用手心掌控他的脉搏；左臂撑在旁边，腰胯一点点加快抽动的速度，居高临下的脸上挂着甚至算得上有些凶狠的表情。他听见Dick的喘息和呻吟都开始一点点出现裂隙，然后一点点变得破碎，于是他低下头去舔舐Dick的耳廓，送出一点儿聊胜于无的安慰。  
Dick已经去过一次了，他现在陷在双人床过分柔软的床垫里，随着Jason仍未停息的冲刺小幅度地摇动身体，不知是在试图逃离还是在配合抽动——总之他现在无力得像条搁浅的鱼。刚才那些白浊都喷溅在Jason的腹肌下部，现在已经流下，有的成滴落到Dick身上，又被两人相贴的肌肤磨蹭得淋漓一片，有的顺着Jason下腹的肌肉凹陷淌到两人的交合处，又被Jason顶弄的动作送进体内，甚至因为抽插和肉体拍击而泛起泡沫，把本就已经搅和了各种液体而湿漉漉的地方弄得更加狼藉。  
即使这样，他看起来还是那样完美——他无暇得可怕。二十八岁的人已经褪掉了一点点少年的锐利，微微发青的下巴却仍然骄傲得像只刚成年的雄鹿。于是Jason顺从内心的渴望吻了上去，虔诚地触碰那希腊神祇一般的下颌线，动作如同朝圣的信徒用嘴唇亲近十字架上耶稣雕像的足趾。

——————————————————————————

他们一起攀上顶峰，Jason把安全套打了个结丢掉，翻个身躺在Dick旁边。他听见Dick呢喃的嗓音慵懒而沙哑，还带着一点儿可爱的鼻音。两人都喘着气，又因为听到了对方和自己拖长的呼吸发出的声音而笑起来。  
Dick靠在他肩头上，Jason感受到他汗湿的头发扫过皮肤带来的微凉。Dick的头发总是那样顺滑而柔软。他忍不住伸手去揉，还把半长的发尾绕在手指上轻轻拉扯，然后感受到Dick把下巴埋进他的肩窝里垫着。  
Jason吸进一口烟，又徐徐地吐出，他盯着那团微苦的烟雾升腾又落下，把他和Dick的头都包裹在里面，模糊了他们的面部轮廓，只留下一片在台灯暖橙的暗光下显得朦胧而闪烁的光影。

“你不该在床上抽烟。”

“那你就希望我现在起来去阳台吗？还是就默许我犯一次规呢？”

“……”

“若是点着了屋子，我们就不必洗床单了。”

Jason把含住的那口烟吐了个烟圈，笑着，大咧着嘴，表情依旧像野兽。他侧过头去，又向着自己的爱人凑过去，亲吻他的嘴唇，故意发出响亮的啵声。然后他同Dick额头相抵，再一次重复那句“生日快乐”——Dick会欢欣地接受那些祝福，然后与他分享福祉，他了然。

隔壁的音乐声又吵闹着响起来了。这次是爵士乐——调子听起来很古老，劣质音响里路易斯·阿姆斯特朗*的小号乐声走调得很厉害，尖锐得简直像唱片针划过玻璃。但是当那句“It has been a long long time”透过墙壁撞进来时，气氛还是被酝酿得太适合接吻。  
于是他们真的那么做了，一次又一次。  
——他们有什么理由不去接吻呢？

Dick很快地睡着了，呼吸均匀而平稳。Jason凝视着他，像是要用自己的目光给对方镀一层金。

Dick是美，是毒，是深不可测，是无可救药，是深海，是幽林，是无法知晓的变数，是充满魅力的魔鬼，是引旅人误入歧途的精灵，是让水手迷失方向的塞壬，是流转的眼波，是极光是星子——是一切凡人不可触摸。  
他知道。  
每当Jason清醒，理智叫嚣着要第一时间挣扎着推开Dick，给他地图，让他从那些由凝视、情话、笑和吻构成的罪恶之城的迷宫里走出去；给他钥匙，让他从自己设下的名为“爱”的鸟笼飞离——他不该囿于爱和占有欲，Jason想。  
但他自己永远不会有法子做到。  
他知道。

从Jason Todd看向Dick Grayson的第一眼起，一切挣扎就已变得没有意义——他早已深陷在那抹克莱因蓝*里面，无法自拔。  
早在他们相遇时，一切就都已经晚了。  
这就是症结所在。

ᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐ

Kiss me once...and kiss me twice  
Then kiss me once again  
It's been a long, long time

Haven't felt like this, my dear  
Since I can't remember when  
It's been a long, long time  
You'll never know how many dreams  
I've dreamed about you  
Or just how empty they all seemed without you

So kiss me once, then kiss me twice  
Then kiss me once again  
It's been a long, long time

——《It's Been A Long, Long Time》  
By Louis Armstrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 碎碎念—不能算做后记的逼逼叨叨
> 
> 写这篇“番外”的时候我几乎用尽了我能想到的所有对我来说算是「性感」的“梗”——从史密斯夫妇里朱莉跳窗那幕的提及到广告词是“不为自己的快乐而感到有罪”的Gucci香水，这是我涉及explicit级别的文学以来最“放飞自我”，个人风格最明显的一篇hard porn。  
> 终于下定决心不拘小节无拘无束一次，试着实践一下那句“我不是为了让别的谁喜欢才去做我喜欢的事的”。自己写正文的时候就觉得描写的场景里大半都可以写这样的porn，想了想选择了自己比较喜欢的一个场景，美其名曰性是爱的重要部分缺之不可，写这个是让他们圆满。  
> 嗐，还不是为了倾倒脑子里的黄色废料，尽管脑补一时爽，打开文档就是火葬场。  
> 野心太大笔力却有限，选词累赘，画面断条，模模糊糊，文字自觉不够流畅自如。意象太多，私心太重，那些埋下的细节如果不是全都能产生画面和联想的话就显然过于滞涩，审美风格不和我完全一致的话读起来也必然难受。铺垫和前戏太长，吻的篇幅太多，暗示太过明显，调笑太过幼稚流氓，而真的到了实质性的描写我又怂了，到处打擦边球，阅读体验固然不佳。您可能也看出来了，这是一个双视角，而这也是我头一次尝试从攻方的角度描写性爱，感觉自然与“得心应手”是绝对的反义词。而且最要命的其实是我在写的时候中断了一两日，而且未加太多修改，写的时候就是堆叠词句想到什么写什么，写了无意义的话又舍不得删，所以自然的，读起来会觉得不伦不类。  
> 但是总归一句话，我自己是写爽了。  
> 或者再换句话说，这一次我写的是我自己的欲念之火——我借用他们两个的身份、性格和躯壳，描写的是性交，想让人看到的是爱。过多的亲吮，爱抚，过火的温柔和极尽漫长的前戏是我的偏好，那些旖旎，风月，那些桃色的片段都曾出现在我的脑子里，是他们赐予我的一场大梦。
> 
> 野心如上。
> 
> 下面是对于提到的几个意象的一点儿絮叨，算是我觉得那些细节很性感的原因，从这儿往下的内容是看也罢不看也罢的。
> 
> 💃💃💃💃💃💃💃💃💃💃💃💃💃💃💃💃
> 
> 几年前原本常喝白酒的家人唯一一次买威士忌。那瓶酒就是老约翰走路的红方。外公拿启瓶器开瓶时整个饭厅空气里充斥的那种萦绕不去的辛辣成了我对烈酒的第一印象。自那以后我凡是写到威士忌便立马想起red label，也算得上是那瓶酒给的条件反射。我不喜欢酒味，那瓶算是个特例，也因为那瓶酒给了我太好的印象，所以我会觉得喝这款酒的人是charming/attractive的，也因此会觉得它性感。写的时候我在红方蓝方之间犹豫了一下（毕竟蓝方更高端），但是我最后也没下定决心舍弃红方独有的近乎暴躁的辛辣气质，毕竟辛辣是我心目中和性感这个词联系最紧密的单字之一。  
> Gucci的罪爱惹火香水是我之前偶然查到的，真真正正闻到的经历说起来也只有近几月里某日偶然途经香水店，因为好奇而特地去感受一下的那一次。味道很复杂，不是烂大街的甜，够独特，但显然不适合我，也不适合我的任何一位女性亲友。非要形容的话，我只能说我闻到了满满的lust。而且，好吧，我一直觉得这是一款漂亮男人喷了会性感到哭的香水。  
> 至于烟——红苹果是昆汀虚构的牌子，电影里海报的非典型波普风格很性感，烟盒也很细节化暴力美学，再加上那句“you ready to blow”。薄荷爆珠烟是听朋友提起过的。我没有抽烟的习惯，所有的印象大多来自百度/小红书。最常见的薄荷爆珠大概是万宝路黑冰，价格不贵，但是听描述的话很让我喜欢了。  
> 说到史密斯夫妇，那是我最喜欢的电影之一——是的这个故事非常非常爆米花，但是我很喜欢那种足够明显的暗流涌动下的戏剧冲突和各种意义上的张力，当然还有后来摊牌以后出现的那些足够放肆的调情。朱莉化名玛莎斯图伊特穿了那套sm的服装外面套了香奈儿长呢子外套从楼上飞下直接坐进车里那幕至今是我心目中能排前三的经典，也是我心目中对「性感」的直接定义之一。  
> 我还提到了弗拉明戈。这是一个不需要注释的点——弗拉明戈是我心目中舞蹈类的性感top1，又以身着经典黑红配色的大摆裙头上簪一朵火神朱瑾的南西班牙女郎为最。那真是绝伦。  
> gospel和jazz。jazz在我心目当中和催情剂没什么区别了，阿姆斯特朗的曲风尤其如此。至于gospel，这不算是我认为性感的曲风，毕竟你无法要求那些感谢上帝的曲词都能给人以足够刺激的暗示，但是那种节奏和曲调起伏的张力和福音音乐明示的宗教意味——这样一首歌被大声吼出来又唱错了调子，歌声被隔着一堵墙听见——没错，我只是觉得这很哥谭。  
> 提到了一句罗密欧与朱丽叶，同样不是出于性感的考量。写的时候想到的是小李那个后现代版本，里面舞会上躲开人群亲吻的那一段儿镜头是我对于“浪漫”的最初印象，所以我把那个桥段扯了过来。  
> 当然那一幕在我现在看来也很性感，十分性感。  
> 正文部分也提到了这个梗，这里也算是回扣。
> 
> ᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐ
> 
> 👇下拉获取注释
> 
> 红苹果薄荷爆珠烟*：  
> 红苹果是昆汀的电影里虚构的香烟品牌，薄荷爆珠是我想让Jason抽的烟。  
> 红牌威士忌*：  
> 尊尼获加的red label，香辛料味威士忌，辣的。全世界最畅销的苏格兰威士忌。酒精度40%左右。  
> 阿根廷探戈舞*：  
> “探戈据说是情人之间的秘密舞蹈，男士原来跳舞时都佩带短刀，现在虽然不佩带短刀，但舞蹈者必须表情严肃，表现出东张西望，提防被人发现的表情。  
> “异于华尔兹之握持，阿根廷探戈独特的贴脸靠肩握持，加上舞步中双人四腿的纠缠，阿根廷探戈与色情划上了等号”。  
> ——摘自百度百科。  
> 甜蛋酒，dry martini，gibson*：  
> 蛋酒是由鸡蛋、牛奶和朗姆酒调制而成，有香甜细滑的口感，酒香醇美。  
> dry martini：干味美斯和烈酒调配的传统餐前鸡尾酒，一般配橄榄。  
> gibson：比干马提尼更辣口的鸡尾酒，一般配甘洋葱球。  
> 自白行为*：  
> 美剧lie to me里面提到的名词，意思是人在说话时无意识摆动小臂和手腕的手部动作，一般可看作说实话的证据。（一般认为过多或者夸张的自白行为是gay的一个标志）  
> 月光香水*：  
> 我想的是Claire de la Lune，神夏meme，虚构的。应该是借鉴了卡地亚的Cartier De Lune，同译月光。瓶子是ghost的瓶子。  
> 蓝方威士忌*：  
> JOHNNIE WALKER BLUE LABEL蓝牌，又译蓝方，是尊尼获加的顶级醇酿，苏格兰威士忌，方瓶系列里最高端的一个。  
> 罪爱惹火*：  
> Gucci guilty Intense，广告词是不为自己的快乐而感到有罪（我永远爱这句词）。男女款都有，我这里写的是女款。很性感的香。  
> 香奈儿14年的resort走秀款*：  
> 不是真的。香奶奶14的resort有一款类似的男款大衣，但是没那么长也不是收腰的，我在其基础上进行了改动。  
> 「玛莎斯图伊特」款*：  
> martha stewart是《史密斯夫妇》里Jane Smith执行任务时候的化名。此处提到的外套是她那件风衣，应该是香奈儿的，具体哪个系列的我没查到。  
> 大马哈鱼、虹鳟鱼*：  
> 体色都会在繁殖期变鲜艳。  
> 借指赧颜脸颊飞红。  
> 伦福德的炮筒镗孔实验*：  
> 1798年，伦福德伯爵的著名热学实验。放在这儿是因为镗孔时镗刀的动作，嗯。  
> 路易斯·阿姆斯特朗*：  
> 美国著名爵士乐手，常用的乐器是小号。（书包嘴大叔的歌我能吹一辈子呜呜呜呜。）  
> 克莱因蓝*：  
> “1957年Yves Klein在米兰画展上展示的颜色。这种蓝极度纯净，富有冲击力，代表着安宁与纯粹，被誉为一种理想之蓝、绝对之蓝，其明净空旷往往使人迷失其中。”  
> ——摘自百度百科。
> 
> ᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐᨐ
> 
> 以上。  
> 感谢看到这里的你。  
> 拥有您的喜欢，我何其有幸。


End file.
